


Batteries Not Included

by evilmaniclaugh



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Femslash, Het, Multi, Romance, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmaniclaugh/pseuds/evilmaniclaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pornographic soap opera telling the story of Jayne and Kaylee, complete with threesomes, fluff and angst.</p><p>Use mouseover for translations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life on board Serenity pleases Kaylee. In fact it pleases her so much that most of the time she could squeal with happiness. She loves everything about the ship, from that beautiful thrumming engine to the cozy little bunk that she's made her own with all manner of trinkets -- mementos of every planet she's ever visited.

Sometimes though, when Mal's out of sorts and poor little River's out of her head, Kaylee wants nothing more than to be alone someplace quiet. An open space where she can run and run and run 'til her legs are too tired to go any longer and her lungs are bursting in her chest. Serenity may have given her a brand new life out in the black, but on bad days it's more restricting than her home world ever was.

"We gonna be dirtside any time soon?" she asks as she scoops up mushed veggies on her fork and glares at them balefully.

"Ain't like you to be scowling, Li'l Kaylee." Mal looks at her over the top of his mug, the lines on his forehead drawn down into a worried frown.

Kaylee bites her lip and wills away the tears. She don't like to be a concern to anyone. Most of the time she's more'n happy with her lot.

"Reckon her best friend's run out of batteries." Jayne guffaws and when Kaylee throws the plate full of bread at him the only person looking the least bit surprised is the mercenary.

"I just wanted to see something different for a change. Ain't much to ask to have a few hours away from you folks once in a while," Kaylee says, getting up and heading over to the hatch. "Not that you ain't all good people," she adds before ducking through the exit.

The last thing she sees is Jayne pushing his half-full plate away from him and staring down at the table.

*

They finally hit dirt on a middle-of-nowhere planetoid that goes by the name of Bracken. There's nothing here except for a couple of podunk towns and a distribution warehouse run by a notorious friend of Patience, but as far as Kaylee's concerned it's real and solid and the emptiness is a bonus.

"Reckon we can spare a few days for some rest and relaxation if that suits you all," says Mal after the deal is complete and the flesh wound in his arm has been bandaged by Simon. Seems like friends of Patience are about as trustworthy as the lady herself.

There's a certain amount of reluctance in the air at his words.

"Ain't seen a brothel nor a bar nowhere," grumbles Jayne.

"As long as I can still make my appointment on Osiris." Inara peers dubiously out of the open airlock at an endless vista of trees and fields.

But Kaylee ain't up for listening to no more grouchiness. Stepping outside, her bare feet speed up across the dusty ground until she's running as fast as her legs can carry her and when she can't run no more she collapses down into long strands of coarse grass that are sprouting in thick clumps from the banks of a slow moving river.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," she says, rolling over and over and coming to a halt just before she falls into the lazy water.

After an hour spent baking in the sun her face begins to burn and, not wanting to end up looking like she's been roasted alive, she bounces to her feet and skips over to a sprawling tree which has leaves that shine like burnished copper. It's been years since she climbed one, but the branches are fat and smooth and the rustling sound offers her the promise of some restful shade.

Pulling her small frame up onto the lowest limb, she looks around and spies a good place to settle, choosing her footholds carefully as she slowly makes her way upward. The branch she's chosen is almost as wide as her mattress and has a natural dip along its uppermost side allowing her to nestle safely in the crook of its arm.

The peace she discovers here is only a fraction short of perfect. Some sweet stuff to munch on and a book to read would make this idyllic, but even without those extra pleasures she's happy enough to settle herself into the curve of her makeshift bed and doze.

Sometime later her solitude is disturbed by the sound of splashing and she opens her eyes to see Jayne sitting on the river bank, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts as he dangles his feet in the water. She's about to call to him when a small voice inside her whispers how much _more_ fun it'd be to spy on the big man, getting him back for some of his mean comments.

Hitching in a breath, Kaylee stares intently as Jayne gets to his feet, looking around as if to make sure he's alone. Maybe this is gonna get a whole lot more interesting. Chewing on a knuckle, she prays silently that Jayne'll decide it's quiet enough for some skinny dipping and, sure enough, he unfastens the catch on his shorts and pulls down the zipper. Kaylee makes certain to keep her breathing as quiet as possible as she waits impatiently for him to strip down to naked.

The pants fall to his ankles and Kaylee's kind of shocked to discover that he's wearing nothing underneath them. She thinks of all the times she's been pressed up close against that body when they've been playing ball and wonders whether he was commando then too.

Jayne has a gorgeous, muscular backside, just the perfect size for groping, and Kaylee wills him to turn around so she can ogle his other parts too, but then he takes a running jump into the river and it seems as if she ain't destined to see his _ji ba_ just yet. She can wait. He has to come out of the water sometime.

Kaylee ain't a swimmer. She can just about manage a few feet with some furious flailing strokes before sinking beneath the surface. Jayne, however, is beautiful when he swims. He's all muscle and power, exactly like he is on dry land, but there's an added elegance when he's in the water which makes Kaylee ache a little between her legs. This is new to her; she's never wanted Jayne for sex before, but now… She gulps. Now it's all she can think of.

Rolling over as silently as she can mange, she lays on her belly, the thickness and the undulating ridges of the branch resting against her as she watches the show. Jayne's fully warmed up now, his body ripping through the water as he swims hard against the sluggish current, then diving down he flips over like a fish, coming back to the surface to do a stretch of backstroke, this time going with the flow of the river. Kaylee watches, mesmerised by his movements, examining the area between his legs and trying to get a good view of his cock as it swings from side to side -- an enticing hint of dark pink flesh. Gorramit, she wants to see more.

Finally, she gets her wish as he climbs out into the long grass, shaking water droplets off him like a dog. He's a beautiful mass of curved muscle and solid bone. All animal, all male -- sleek and tanned and big where it counts most. His cock and balls hang heavy, jiggling provocatively as he brushes off the remainder of the water and Kaylee licks dry lips, watching his penis thicken a little as his body acclimatises to the warmth of the sun.

He flattens out a bed of grass and lies down slightly to one side, his genitals flopping luxuriantly against a backdrop of hairy skin, and as he runs a hand down his flank, that cock stiffens just a small amount.

Kaylee pushes down with her hands until she's resting astride the branch then swings a leg around until she's seated properly, feet dangling like a little girl. Searching through the twigs she picks a few prickly half-formed fruits from where they're hiding beneath the leaves and drops them into her lap. Once she has a fair number piled up, she begins to toss them at Jayne. The first one lands a few feet short of its target and her brow furrows in concentration, then when the second one misses by a mile, that frown turns to a pout of frustration. It doesn't take long for her to get her aim in, though, and she smiles when Jayne opens his eyes and swats away the missiles which have landed on his belly. A few hits later she laughs as the prickled hooks of one of the fruits gets caught up on the thick pelt of hair that covers his body. Untangling the small object, he looks around in consternation at the unexpected sound coming from the trees.

"Reckon the sight of you spread naked is making me wish I'd brought along my battery powered friend."

"_Aiya!_" Jayne jumps to his feet. "Kaylee? Where the gorram hell are you?"

He still hasn't spotted her and she laughs again. "Up here, you big lunk."

His eyes wander a path through the branches and she can tell immediately from his expression when he discovers her hiding place.

"You are one bad girl, Kaywinnit. Spying on a man when he's taking a quiet swim."

She loves the way Jayne stands there so proud. His cock has filled out a little more at the idea of being watched and Kaylee clenches tight, feeling that delicious ache between her legs as this new found desire burns through her. She laughs again at Jayne's ticked off face.

"If'n you don't get down here right now then I'm coming up to fetch you."

"Better do just that then," she says. "Not that you'll be able to manage it with that big old body of yours," she adds teasingly.

"Big, yeah well that's a given, but old? I'll show you how old I am."

Swinging up into the tree, the first thing Jayne succeeds in doing is banging his head on the underside of a branch. Kaylee winces sympathetically, but his sad puppy look makes her giggle more than ever.

"You'd laugh at a man when he's hurt, girl? You're a cruel one for sure."

All the time Jayne's talking he's making his way through the tree and the closer he gets, the more Kaylee's body begins to hum with anticipation.

"I only laugh at big old exhibitionist lunks." She tucks her feet up under her, just out of reach of Jayne's grabbing hand then a moment later looks around in confusion. "Hey! Where you gone? You ain't fallen out, have you?"

There's a rustling sound coming from all around her then she squeals in surprise as a naked man drops down from above and catches her in his arms.

"'M right here, _baobei_."

Kaylee turns to melted mush at the feel of that sun-warmed body surrounding her. She'd like to tease him some more, but right now every part of her is in danger of spontaneously combusting.

"Ain't you gonna kiss me, Jayne Cobb?" she asks and he answers with a tongue that presses against her lips, opening her up and exploring every part of her mouth with determined swipes.

His cock, which had been at half-mast last time she looked, now stands full and hard, rubbing up against her as he leans in for more of those kisses. She can't wait to touch him, wants to know how good it'll feel with that big prick teasing at her clit and then pushing inside her. How come she's never thought about sex with Jayne before?

"Seems to me like you're wearing way too many clothes, pretty girl."

Jayne's words are punctuated with more kisses and she melts a whole lot more when he unzips her coveralls and pulls them off her shoulders. His hand squirms its way under her tee-shirt and as he cups her left breast she lets out this sigh of delight.

"Want you so gorram bad," he says pinching the swollen nipple between finger and thumb.

"Jayne," she murmurs, pushing greedily into his touch and wriggling out of her coveralls. The clothing falls unwanted to the ground as he kisses her again, running a finger under the waistband of her panties then dipping lower and pressing the tip against her aching clit.

"So wet and horny for me, ain't you," he says as she cants her hips and lets him have his way with her. "Want to hear you come."

She lays back, legs dangling down, tee-shirt hiked up, and sighs with happiness as Jayne sits astride the branch, fingering her with one hand and stroking his cock with the other.

"Come for me," he says a few minutes later, his voice all gravelly with need and, giving in to her pleasure, she does just that, riding his fingers as he circles her clitoris with his thumb and drags her to a sudden climax. Swooping down, he rips off those panties and buries his face in pussy, tongue busy inside her, licking up her juices and drawing out that orgasm to a blissfully long conclusion.

Allowing herself a few moments to recover she then sits up. "Lean against the trunk of the tree," she says and when he obeys she shrugs off her tee-shirt and climbs into his lap. She can feel him trembling with need as his _ji ba_ presses thick and warm against her.

"Can't rut here," he says in between more of those hungry kisses. "Too dangerous."

"Can't rut anywhere without rubbers," smiles Kaylee, taking Jayne in hand and stroking him slow and smooth. "Don't want no little 'un filling up my belly," she says and the kicker is that soft inner voice of hers which adds an unexpected 'not yet,' to the end of the sentence.

"Gonna screw you good when we get back to the ship, _baobei_," groans Jayne as he rests his head against the tree and watches her jack him off with a spit-wet hand. "Gonna screw you and lick you and make you come for me over and over again."

Kaylee's ready for more and she takes his hand and presses it against her pussy, letting him feel how much she's enjoying this sexing of theirs. "Want to come again now," she murmurs, licking a pathway of kisses up his neck.

Jayne's moaning; fucking her with his hand, fucking her with his eyes and his mouth and she's giving as good as she gets, fist flying as she strokes him off hard and rocks against his fingers. When he yells out she draws every drop of spunk out of him then kneels up and works herself to climax with the heel of his hand pressed firm against her pussy and his mouth sucking fiercely at her nipple.

After they're both done she curls up against him and wonders, despite Jayne's earlier words, whether this is a one time only thing. She hopes it's not. She can see a future for herself and for once it doesn't involve a whole load of batteries.

*

Kaylee and Jayne arrive back at Serenity in a fluster of arousal. Having had a taste of how much fun is on offer, both of them are eager for more and barely make it as far as Jayne's bunk before getting naked.

Zoë bumps into the new couple making out beside the hatch and raises an inquisitive eyebrow, but neither of them have the time or the inclination to respond to her wordless question. Tumbling down the ladder, they strip out of their clothes then Kaylee locks her arms around Jayne's neck, leaning in for soft nipping kisses and shoving at him with her hips until he falls backward onto his bed, taking her down with him.

Crouched between Jayne's legs Kaylee licks a stripe of saliva up his cock and listens to the throaty rumbles of encouragement as he lies there spread-eagled, fingers hooked behind his neck as he watches her go down on him.

"That's it, girl. Suck my _ji ba_. Suck me with that pretty mouth of yours."

Kaylee loves that Jayne's a talker; nothing turns her on more than a man with a dirty mouth and an honest enjoyment of sex. Doing as he asks she leans in, taking that fat knob between her lips and then teasing the slit with the tip of her tongue.

"Rutting hell," he mutters, arching up from the mattress, "You got more than just mechanical skills, that's for sure."

She giggles and sucks harder at his prick, taking in more of the shaft, inch by velvety inch, and mouthing at it with soft lips until he's thrashing and near on pushing her away in desperation.

"Don't wanna come yet," he breathes then, pulling her upwards so that she's kneeling astride his face, he suckles at her clitoris until once again she's on the point of climax, the roughness of his beard stimulating her and making her whine with ever increasing delight.

Ignoring his wishes she twists around, reclaiming her territory until that thick cock is right back where it belongs, sliding in and out between her lips. Hips bucking frantically Jayne sucks and licks at her until she's coming--coming like nothing on earth--taking him deep down into her throat and breathing in sun and sweat and sex. He's squirming and she can feel how hard he has to work to restrain himself, but despite this he concentrates on her pleasure, bringing her off in rolling waves of bliss with his tongue. Finally, when she's convinced that she's gonna pass out from sensual overload, her orgasm is over and she turns into a quivering heap of bonelessness, sprawled over him with his hard on resting heavy between her open lips.

"Shiny," she murmurs, her mouth muffled by cock.

Kaylee's always been suspicious of Jayne's obsession with whores, but now she understands it fully. The big man has an uninhibited need for sex and has learned a whole lot from his time spent in brothels. He knows women, understands how to please them, and Kaylee can't keep the smile off her face as she watches him reach in his drawer for condoms.

"Can't wait to rut with you." he says matter-of-factly, passing her the unwrapped rubber.

Shaking with excitement she takes hold of his _ji ba_, feeling it twitch at her touch then having rolled the sheath down the length of his shaft, she gives his balls a quick squeeze and crawls cat-like over him, smiling at his impatient expression. Taking the base of his cock loosely in her right hand, she nudges the head between the lips of her pussy, hips gyrating enough to tease her new lover to a state of craziness.

"Hell, Kaylee. Fuck. Oh fuck." Jayne groans, his eyes fixed on hers as she sinks lower, both of them moaning with excitement as the walls of her pussy are stretched in delicious fashion. "Ain't gonna…"

Kaylee can see how close to coming Jayne is and takes pity. She's the lucky one, relaxed as hell from her orgasm, all dripping wet and ready to enjoy him. "Too much?" she asks and when he gulps and nods she slides off his body, laying down on that narrow bunk and letting him lead the play at a rate he can deal with.

Licking a pattern of kisses over her body and neck, he lingers at her ear, teasing her lobe with his teeth. "Too good," he whispers as his cock nudges at her pussy, entering her inch by torturous inch. "Too good for me."

"Not so, Jayne Cobb," she answers, taking his mouth in a long, tongue-heavy kiss. "Reckon you're just right."

As a result of those words the sexual tension in the confined space of Jayne's bunk becomes almost palpable and their rutting takes on a will of its own. Talking, even dirty talk, stops happening and soon there's just the slap and slide of eager sexing that feels so great Kaylee can't even think straight. Her body reacts of its own accord as Jayne fucks her, pulling all the way out to tease at her clit then slamming back in until she's yelling out like a _feng le_ whore all dosed up on poppers.

"So good, so good," she murmurs over and over and when Jayne kneels up she raises her legs automatically so allow him easier access to all of her. He leans forward and begins screwing her with these intense strokes that melt her from the inside out until she can't get enough of this -- of him.

"Play with yourself," he says. "Wanna watch you frig that pretty _ji bai_ of yours."

Kaylee licks dry lips then pops two sex-scented fingers into her mouth, smiling a little as Jayne's eyes widen with excitement. Reaching down she begins to circle her swollen clit with the tips of those fingers, feeling the excitement building inside both of them as she clenches tight, first wave of pre-orgasm rippling through her then bucking into his thrusts she hollers out his name, "Jayne. _Jayne_." And she don't give a rut who hears her because this ain't about anyone else but them.

In contrast Jayne comes quietly, letting out this slow sigh of absolute pleasure as his body goes rigid, sweat pouring off him in glistening trails, and the way he looks at her after he's done is more special than the sex.

Pulling the condom off his softening _ji ba_, Kaylee knots it then tosses it into a corner amongst a pile of dirty laundry and curls back around her new lover, filled with satisfaction at the strange turn of events that have led her to be sharing his bunk. Things are good, she thinks. Jayne sure knows how to fuck. Now all she has to do is persuade him to remove some of the ugly old guns that are decorating his wall space.

"Wanted you so long," he mumbles, on the point of fading away to sleep.

Hell, she thinks, maybe she can deal with them guns after all.

*

The next day Kaylee overhears a conversation that makes her smile from ear to ear.

"She's gotta be young enough to be your daughter," says Mal. "Gorramit, Jayne, she's almost young enough to be mine."

"Don't see what age has got to do with it." Jayne shoves the cargo into the smuggler's chambers. "Kaylee's something special, but she ain't no sweet little virgin. That girl can suck the-"

"_Tianna_!" Mal sounds so horrified that Kaylee has to clap a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping. "I don't wanna hear nothing about what you to get up to in the sack. Just make sure this don't cause problems with the rest of the crew… and treat her right, _dong ma_?"

"Ain't intending to do anything but that, Cap'n," says Jayne and he sounds so sincere that Kaylee's smile grows wide enough for it to hurt. Not wanting to be caught listening in to their private conversation she heads quietly up the steps to the galley to start preparing food for supper, smile fading a little as she thinks about her and Jayne's first family meal together as a couple.

The news about their new found status has circulated fast and Kaylee's expecting to receive a few strange looks. Despite her happiness, she's actually kind of nervous when it comes to sharing a table with everyone, but this isn't the case with Jayne who makes sure he gets to sit next to her and passes her bowls of food with a gloriously content expression on his face. Loosening up, she stops gazing shyly at her plate and begins to join in with the conversation and when Jayne slides a hand into her lap she inclines toward him, resting her head against his shoulder. This is a sight easier than she imagined; they have Mal's permission to be together, the rest of the crew appear to be unfazed and only Simon looks a little irked. Maybe he does have feelings for her after all.

After supper's over and the doctor's helping her clear away the dishes, Kaylee decides it's a good idea to clear the air at the same time.

"You ain't upset about me and Jayne, are you?" she says as she wipes down the counter. "Only it didn't seem as if you and I were ever gonna get around to having sex."

Simon blushes from his hairline to his toes. "Kaylee, do you have to be…"

His sentence tapers out to a long sigh and the way his eyes turn to Jayne who's sitting puzzling over a weapons manual makes Kaylee think that maybe it wasn't her he was taken with after all.

"You're always so forthright about things," he finishes helplessly.

"Ain't no point in being anything else," she says with a shrug. "If'n things need saying then the best idea is to say 'em."

"Well then," Simon looks at Jayne again and there's a hint of wistfulness there that leaves Kaylee with a twinge of guilt. "I wish you both well."

They finish the cleaning amidst a long lasting silence which as far as Kaylee's concerned is less about the awkward moment they just shared and more to do with the idea of Simon being a little sly over her man. Her dirty imagination is working overtime.

Once everything's tidy and Simon's hurried off to hide out in the infirmary, Kaylee stealthily approaches Jayne, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck. "Got some work for you," she says, snatching the book out of his hands and tossing it to one side. Tugging him to his feet she leads him away from the dining area through hatchways and along the fore passage.

"What in the name of _di yu_ needs doing in here?" asks Jayne, looking around in confusion when they end up in Kaylee's tiny bunk.

Kaylee laughs because he is such a sweet dolt. He may be loud and crude and insulting but, honest to god, he's as guileless as a baby at times. What you see with Jayne Cobb is what you get and Kaylee likes what she sees very much indeed.

"Only me," she answers, unzipping her coveralls and stepping out of them.

Jayne's eyes grow dark and he swipes at his lower lip with a wet slip of tongue. Kaylee watches transfixed as his cock thickens to a solid bar, distending the material of his pants as it rises to a full hard on. Next thing she knows, another pair of panties bite the dust as he tears them off her with greedy fingers.

*

Sometimes the only time to really hear Serenity is when the ship is in sleep mode and everyone's bedded down for the night. Kaylee loves these quiet moments; just her and her girl wiling away the hours together as she tweaks the G-line and listens to how Serenity responds.

"What you doing down here at this kind of hour, _baobei_?" asks a sleep-roughened voice that echoes along the corridor.

Kaylee smiles at Jayne who's standing there in the hatchway wearing nothing more than a pair of blue cotton boxers which are hanging at a precarious angle off his hips.

"Got work to do," she answers, leaning over the open casing and peering inside at Serenity's working parts.

She's wearing this real skimpy shirt and can hear that slight intake of breath as Jayne gets a good view of her behind.

"What you do to me," he groans, stepping forward and pressing up against her. "You're gonna kill me with all this rutting."

"Ain't doing a thing to you," she says innocently, rocking a little and enjoying the feel of his erection resting solid against her backside. "Just getting on with my work. Fact is you're the one disturbing me, mister."

She stands upright and then turns around speedily, shoving at him with palms and hips, and just for a second there's a worried look on Jayne's face.

Oh, but he's _shuai_, thinks Kaylee as she eyes him up and down. That thick carpet of hair, a barrel chest and firm belly, sensitive dark nipples and muscles to die for -- all of this makes Jayne Cobb the most desirable man she's ever bedded. After three months of togetherness she's as greedy for him as always and the way his cock is arching defiantly out of the slit in his shorts makes her hungrier and wetter than ever.

"You're a bad man," she says. "Now drop those skivvies and go stand with your face to the wall.

His _ji ba_ twitches with excitement as the shorts slip to the floor, thin material pooling around his ankles, and Kaylee's mouth floods with saliva.

"Do as I say," she says, watching with increasing excitement as Jayne steps out of his underwear and strides naked over to the bulkhead, arms raised, palms placed flat on the metal surface. Bridging the distance between them, Kaylee dips a finger into her wet pussy, hips bucking with excitement, then with her other hand she reaches around and grips his cock.

"Spread your legs," she mutters.

"_Xingan_, please," he groans as her hand remains still on his parts.

"I'm touching myself," she murmurs, "I'm all sticky wet, just 'cause of you." She begins to frig, the sound of her masturbation echoing around the metal chamber of the engine room. "Want me to finger you instead?"

"Fuck, yes."

Wetting herself up with spit, she pushes her hand into the crack of his butt then, searching for the tiny indent, she begins teasing the muscle ring open whilst running a dry palm loosely up his _diao_.

"You like them whores doing this to you?" she asks, wicked dirty images of Jayne being serviced by a whole brothel of girls filling up her head.

"Hell yes," he answers, pushing back against her.

"Take more'n one at a time?"

"Took as many as I could afford," he grunts.

Kaylee likes the past tense of that sentence. Whilst she loves the fantasy of Jayne rutting with a dog-pile of women she's also very glad he's showing no inclination to continue doing it.

"You got a fascination for me and whorehouses?" he asks his voice coming gritty with arousal as she continues to rub away at his entrance, her other hand beginning to glide up and down his _ji ba_.

"I like thinking of you in 'em," she says then adds sheepishly, "and I kinda like the idea of a being able to pay for a rut and get exactly what you want." Rich women can buy time with Companions, but amongst poorer folk it still ain't expected for girls to want some no-strings time with a man. "Anyway, I reckon most of the boys in the brothels are sly," she adds speculatively.

"Should think there's a few who ain't."

Jayne's voice is little more than a growl and as he arches against her she knows he's ready. Pressing carefully she enjoys the strangeness of the sensation as her finger is sucked inside that burning hot, silky-soft place. Not for the first time she wishes she had a cock rather than a pussy. It must be a shiny feeling to be able to fuck a lover and also get fucked when you want. Men are so gorram lucky it ain't true.

Crooking her finger she finds the knot of tissue and begins to massage it, her right hand slicking that drizzle of pre-come over him and jerking him proper with slow, determined strokes.

"Kaylee, gorramit I'm gonna shoot. Don't wanna come yet. Please, girl."

Clamping her hand around the base of Jayne's dick, she squeezes tight and carries on fingering his prostate gently. "S'okay," she says her lips resting against the skin of his back and after a few minutes of this delicate massage he shudders in her arms and she knows he's come dry.

"How was that?" she asks.

"Good..." Jayne rests his head on the panelling. "Perfect maybe."

Withdrawing her finger she lets go of his stiff dick and clasps both arms around his belly, letting him recover his senses some. She may be as horny as hell, but she can wait; it's peaceful just resting close up together.

"Wanna fuck you," he says eventually.

"There's condoms in the bottom tray of my tool box."

Turning, he gives her this look of surprise and admiration and she laughs with delight and goes to fetch the rubbers from her kit which, truth be told, is full of all kinds of stuff. Kaylee's a highly charged girl and she never knows when she might feel like a little personal time in her hammock.

Jayne bends over examining the contents. "So this is why you come down here so often," he says, fishing inside and fetching out a blue latex dildo then waving it at her.

Kaylee laughs. "You got your _jianhuo_ and I got my toys," she says with a cheeky grin as she tears a condom packet off the roll and springs to her feet.

"Don't need either one of them now," he says, tugging at the elastic of her panties with his teeth then peeling them down over her bum. "You got me to make you come whenever you want."

Spreading her pussy with his fingers, he presses delicate little kisses all over the sensitive flesh until Kaylee's hanging on tight to the metal framework of the ship and on the point of begging.

Too little can be amazing, she thinks as her body begins to hum with approval. "You telling me you don't jerk off in the shower?" she asks to take her mind off coming.

"Not so much as I used to." Jayne looks up with glossy lips and shiny eyes. "Tell me what you think about when you're playing with yourself." His mouth returns to her pussy, teasing it some more with soft licks and swipes of his tongue.

"Mostly I think about you and them whores," she says honestly. Well honest to an extent because sometimes she thinks about Jayne and Simon together and it gets her from nought to climax in about ten seconds when she needs it quick. "I think about you and a bed full of women who you've paid to make you feel good."

"Gorramit, girl. I gotta have you now," declares Jayne urgently, getting to his feet and hefting her into his arms. "Condom," he says as he pushes her up against the wall and, hanging on tight to his neck, she passes him the sheath. Tearing the packet open with teeth and fingers, he bucks at the sensation as the roll of rubber glides down over him and as his knob presses against her clit she feels an orgasm build rapidly inside her belly.

Writhing a little, Jayne adjusts the way Kaylee's seated in his arms and then when his cock nudges at her entrance she makes these breathy sighs of delight that increase in volume as he begins to fill her up, inch by gorgeous inch. This whole session has been about teasing and delicacy, but now everything shifts up a gear. Jayne's mouth closes over hers and kissing her deep and fucking her deeper, he slams his cock in and out of her pussy, setting every part of her on overdrive. His body hair rubs up against her clit, his fingers caress her breasts and she wonders from now on if every time she sees a wall she's going to beg to be fucked hard against it. Seems likely.

"So good, _wo ai ren_," she blurts out as she tumbles over into climax, gripping him tightly with her legs.

Looking at her, his eyes as wide as she's ever seen them, Jayne comes with a shudder. "_Wo ai ni_," he says uncertainly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne's love becomes apparent to everyone when Kaylee gets injured during a job. It's nothing major, just a broken ankle from falling off the mule, but the mercenary cusses the whole crew out and then carries Kaylee to the infirmary as if she's made out of glass and is about to smash into tiny pieces.

After Simon fixes her up, Jayne fusses around like he's her momma rather than her lover and although she might appear vexed with him at times it's more than shiny to know how very safe she is this with this new man of hers.

"Am I happy you decided to go skinny dipping that day," she says, snuggling up to Jayne as they lounge on the seats in the living area. Swallowing the final inch of her tea she hands the mug to him and he places it on the table for her.

"Never thought you'd look at me." Jayne pulls her toward him until she's resting with her head in his lap and as he strokes her hair she drifts on the boundaries of sleep.

"How could I _not_ look at you when you was laying there all naked?" she murmurs. Memories of that day generate a flood of warmth and she peeks up at him though half-lidded eyes, expecting to see a matching look of desire on his face. That ain't the case though. In fact Jayne looks solemn, thoughtful even, which has to be said is kind of unusual for him.

"Been looking at you for years, _baobei_," he says and all of a sudden Kaylee knows that all those mean comments slung her way were only because he was shut out and hurting because of it.

"You could've said something." Kaylee hoists herself up until she's leaning against his shoulder, looking upward into dark blue eyes that are verging on frightened.

"I weren't what you wanted," he explains and Kaylee feels a knot of anguish tighten inside her chest. She's wasted so much time.

"Maybe not then, but things are a whole lot different now, _ai ren_," she says, wanting to add a chunk of words to the end of that sentence, but she ain't quite ready to do that.

Even so Jayne's looking a sight happier and when he pulls her in for a kiss she can feel the love and the lust and the need all jumbled up inside him. Things heat up the way they always do and it ain't long before Kaylee has her hand in Jayne's pants and Jayne has her coveralls pulled down and is shamelessly finger fucking her towards one of those lingering climaxes.

"Captain would say get a room," says River's voice.

"Too gorram right, captain would say that. Captain _is_ saying that."

When Kaylee looks up Mal's there, arms folded, frowning at the pair of them with River standing just behind him, an inquisitive look on her face.

"Sorry, Cap'n," Kaylee says, giving Jayne's cock a final squeeze. Then, as she removes her hand from the open fly, Mal gets a perfect view of his mercenary's erection and grimaces at the unwanted sight.

"I ain't sorry," says Jayne with a grin as Kaylee tucks him away safe.

"Can't say as I thought you would be." Mal's full on glowering now. "Now by my reckoning you have two serviceable bunks between the pair of you, so be kind to the rest of us and go put one of them to good use."

Kaylee don't have a problem with this idea at all. Nothing feels better to her then being hauled up over Jayne's shoulder and carried off somewhere to play.

 

~~~

 

For a while life is better than Kaylee could ever imagine and the only fly in the ointment is finding enough room to sleep. She'd love them to share a bed permanently, but neither of their bunks have enough space and more often than not, once Jayne is snoring away merrily, she ends up sneaking back to her own.

Then five months into their relationship things inexplicably begin to get frayed. Kaylee ain't sure what's up; all she _does_ know is that closer they get to Santo the edgier Jayne becomes. At first she thinks he's got himself mixed up in some trouble there and it's gonna be Higgin's Moon all over again, but for some reason she's certain that ain't it. They've been to Santo City and St Ives many a time and Jayne's never had a problem before.

Tipped off about some stolen jewels being smuggled via an unusual carrier they swoop in and rustle the shipment away from the thieves, the only problem being that they now have a cargo hold full of sheep and have to check each one over to find the goods that have been sewn into a woolly coat.

"Smacking sheep ain't as satisfying as smacking cattle then?" asks Mal as Jayne snarls and tries to keep hold of the violently wriggling beast while Wash checks it over.

"Sheep crap ain't my favourite smell," grunts the mercenary.

"And yet an improvement on your own." Wash smirks and then finds out what it's like to get soundly smacked on the butt by Jayne.

"Enough now, boys," says Book who is paired up with the captain for sheep checking duties. "Sooner we get this done-"

"Sooner we can have roast lamb for dinner?" Wash interrupts with a grin.

"Now that I could go for if'n…" Jayne's voice wanders away to nothingness as he makes a grab for another sheep. "Are you certain there's diamonds in these here animals?"

Kaylee's been watching all this from above and whilst it's a pretty funny sight seeing the four men all at sea over a flock of sheep, in truth it only gets her more worked up over her own big dolt. They've been together for a long time now and though she hasn't mentioned specific words to Jayne she's getting fuller of feelings every day. Last thing she wants is him doing something dumb that's gonna mess them up.

"Has Jayne said anything to you?" she asks Zoë who's standing next to her at the railing, yelling encouragement to her husband.

"Is there a reason why this is a men only job?" shouts Wash from the hold.

"Women are allergic to sheep crap," answers Zoë with a wide grin then she frowns and looks over at Kaylee. "What would Jayne be talking to me about?"

"Oh, guns and other kinds of stuff, you know." Kaylee feels a blush rise. "It's just he seems a mite out of sorts right now."

"He ain't his usual amicable self… oh wait now." Zoë bursts into laughter.

Kaylee pouts and pokes the older woman in the ribs. "You're starting to sound like your husband."

Zoë laughs even more. "_Wo de ma_," she snorts, "God help us all if that happens to you too."

"Zoë, I ain't funning,"

"I'm sorry, _meimei_. It's just the notion of you turning into Jayne…" The woman dissolves into fits of laughter again and Kaylee gives up.

They go back to watching the antics, waiting for the culmination which happens when Wash hits jackpot and finds a small bag neatly stitched into the underside of a woolly belly and carefully cuts it free with his knife.

"These are top grade gems," says Book, assaying each one carefully before tightening the drawstring and handing the leather sack back to the captain.

"Well that's a relief," Mal smiles at the preacher. "Don't want to be going through all that for a bundle of paste. Now all we have to do is drop the sheep off at the Norland ranch," Mal checks his timepiece, "and by the look of things we'll easily be in time to meet up with our friendly jewel fence in St Ives."

The captain sounds a very content man as he pockets the bag full of gemstones, but right now Kaylee ain't concerned with Mal's state of happiness. Instead she's focusing on the mercenary who's becoming more and more nervous as time goes on.

"Do we still get the night off like you said, Mal?" Jayne asks.

"Yep." The captain pats him on the back. "Once the transaction's been done you're a free man for a whole day… 'cepting of course that you have Li'l Kaylee up there to tell you what you're gonna be doing."

Jayne answers with an oddly apprehensive laugh. "Can I go get cleaned up?" he asks, looking down unhappily at his beige pants which are stained brown with muck.

"Not until we dump off them animals. For now you'd better get used to the stink."

Kaylee leaves the men to it, fed up to the teeth with seeing Jayne all surly and mean. She takes the best kind of time out, keeping herself busy in the engine room, and the only thing that makes her aware of hours passing is the roll and yaw of Serenity as she takes off and lands a couple of times, never breaking atmo.

"Been looking for you, _baobei_," says a familiar gruff voice. "Was wondering if you had a fancy to go somewhere tonight. St Ives ain't exactly Core living, but it's nice enough."

Kaylee looks up to see Jayne wearing his best pants and striped shirt. His goatee is trimmed neatly and he even has a smart jacket slung across his arm ready to put on.

"You look mighty _shuai_." She appraises him, eyes shining brightly. "I'm thinking we should just stay in."

When that edgy look returns to Jayne's face Kaylee has a minor panic attack. The annoying little thought that's been nagging away at her pops back into her brain and her belly rolls over in fear. He ain't… He wouldn't be thinking… It's too soon.

"Put on that pretty blue dress of yours that I like," he says, smoothing down the material of his shirt.

Kaylee pouts. "S'pose I don't want to." She pulls away when he leans in for a kiss.

"Kaywinnit, don't be like that."

Now _he's_ frowning and _she's_ sulking and it's all because he's being a gorram moonbrain with a tendency for taking things too far and too fast.

"Please," he says. "I just wanna take my girl out somewhere for the night. Somewhere away from this gorram ship."

Kaylee does a quick rethink. Maybe she's on the wrong track. There's most likely times when Jayne gets as sick of Serenity as she does. "Okay, _xingan_." She kisses him on the lips and then withdraws before tongues get involved. "I'll finish adjusting the power ratio of the fuel cells and then get to showering."

"Be quick now," he says, his gaze shifting from side to side in awkward fashion which does nothing to reassure Kaylee.

Once the sounds of his booted footsteps have faded to silence, Kaylee tightens the screws on the casing then crouches down on the floor, replacing all her tools and shutting the lid of the box. After the engine room has been made pristine, she wanders her way along Serenity's passageways, taking the long way 'round to the crew deck so as not to bump into Jayne. She's so lost in thought that just outside the infirmary she crashes into Simon who's on his way back from the stores, by the look of things, replenishing supplies of bandages and distilled water.

"_Duibuqi_," she says, helping him pick up the packages.

"Are you okay, Kaylee?" The doctor cocks his head to one side and stares thoughtfully at her.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kaylee frowns and shoves an open box of dressings at him.

"Jayne's not treating you badly, is he?" Simon's gazing rather obviously at a bruise on her forearm which is the result of a memorable all nighter she and Jayne pulled down in the engine room. They always end up playing hard when they're in there.

"No," she snaps. "He's treating me as good as gold. Not that it has anything to do with you."

Simon would be happy enough for Jayne to treat him the same way, thinks Kaylee and then, all of a sudden, she ain't sulking no more and the smile that's been missing for a while sneaks back onto her face. She's a fool that's for sure, worrying about the little things so much they're spoiling the goodness that's right here.

"Can't stand here talking all day," she says, "I got me a date with a big handsome feller who's all dressed up and waiting for me."

Sluggish pace turning into a mad scurry, she leaves Simon to pick up the rest of the boxes and races through the cargo hold and up the steps in the direction of the crew deck. Showering as quickly as she can, she shaves away any excess body hair and her pussy lips puff with excitement as she runs the blade over them. She ain't had a proper date with Jayne since they've been together.

Returning to her bunk to get dressed, she dries her hair and twists it up, securing the strands with painted chopsticks. Then tingling all over with fear-laced excitement she pulls on a pair of delicate blue panties and slips on her cheongsam, shivering when the silk slinks over her body as if it's alive.

"I'm ready for you, Jayne Cobb," she whispers into the mirror. "Reckon I'm ready for anything." Stepping into some high heeled sandals she gives herself a final once over before dabbing on some lightly scented green tea fragrance. "Ready for anything," she repeats and heads for the living area where Jayne'll be sitting at the table pouring over weapons manuals and waiting impatiently for her.

Kaylee knows her man real well and smiles when she sees him sitting exactly where she expects him to be. Looking up, he puts down the book and casts an appreciative eye over her which makes her blush with happiness. She ain't the sort for wearing dresses and such--how can you strip down a grav dampener wearing a skirt and high heels?--but that lustful look makes it all worthwhile. Just on occasion though.

"Coming then, Mr Cobb?" she asks, holding out her hand.

"Ain't too far from it." Jayne stands up, very obviously adjusting the lie of his cock which results in a huff of irritation from Mal.

"What I tell you, Jayne?" says the captain, not giving him time to answer. "Keep your crudeness to your ownself 'til you're in private."

"Yeah, Mal," says Jayne, tipping him a wink. "Best me and Kaylee get somewhere private quick then 'fore my John Thomas grows any more excited."

Kaylee giggles. "See y'all later," she says, wondering again if her instincts are right. Things could be very different when they get back to the ship tomorrow, she thinks and a shiver of apprehension runs through her.

"Bye, _meimei_," says Zoë and the last thing Kaylee hears as Jayne takes her arm and leading her down to the cargo hold is the first mate demanding a date night from her husband.

"Take me out dancing, _zhangfu_."

Kaylee's too far away to hear Wash's response. Do things change when you're married, she wonders as she steps delicately down the ramp and onto the quayside.

"Where're we going then?" she asks as Jayne hails a taxi.

"S'for me to know," he replies a mite brusquely and as she grabs his arm she can feel him shaking with nerves so much so that the western hat he's wearing almost falls off his head.

"Everything okay, _ai ren_?" She takes hold of his hand as they sit in the backseat of the open top vehicle.

"Hope so," he says in a sombre tone and Kaylee snuggles in to him.

What is the big lunk up to?

"Where to?" asks the driver and as Jayne reels off the address the man looks over his shoulder and grins at his passengers then puts his foot down and weaves the taxi through streets which are teeming with all kinds of folks.

"What the _di yu_ is this place?" Kaylee asks when they stop outside a low sprawling building that's built out of sandy coloured blocks of stone.

Jayne shrugs and pays the driver. "Patience, girl, you'll see soon enough," he says as he takes her hand and helps her out of the vehicle in gentlemanly manner.

Now Kaylee was expecting to be entertained in style. She was looking forward to some good food with luxury items to make her taste buds tingle with happiness. She was hoping for crystal chandeliers and soft music and a night spent dancing away with her sweetie. She wasn't expecting to arrive all done up at the door of a place that looks more like the town jail than anything else.

Jayne keeps hold of her hand, squeezing her fingers so hard they're on the point of being crushed to bone meal.

"Jayne," she whispers urgently, trying to tug herself free from the vise-like force he's exerting on her.

"'M sorry, _baobei_," Raising her hand to his lips he kisses each finger. "Forget my own strength at times."

"Don't want you worrying about it ever," says Kaylee, her eyes lighting up in memory of some of the ways he's used that muscle power during their sexing. "Love the things you do to me."

It ain't really the thing to be kissing the breath out of each other on the doorstep of an unknown building in the backstreets of a rough and ready town, but Kaylee don't care. Soon as her lips make contact with Jayne's she's lost, panties getting damper by the second as she curves up against his growing hard on. Even the rapping at the door doesn't distract her and it's only when there's a creaking sound and a voice coming from inside the building that she pulls away from Jayne.

"_Ni hao_, Mr Cobb. It's always a pleasure to see you."

The tiny woman welcoming them inside looks refined enough to be Core, but her heavy accent sounds as if she originates from somewhere around the Georgia system.

"_Shanzai_, Madam," says Jayne and Kaylee starts a little on hearing the mercenary using such formal language.

He continues speaking. "Did you get my wave?"

"Yes, Mr Cobb. All arrangements have been made. Please follow me."

Covered in a whirl of confusion, Kaylee holds on tight to Jayne's hand, wondering what in the name of _ye su_ is going on. At first she's too nervous to look around, but then she glances up and seeing that the floors are covered in worn but pretty carpeting and the walls are decorated with an expanse of intricate paintings -- some of them very erotic in nature.

The small woman stops outside a set of carved wooden doors. "Your suite," she says stepping aside and allowing them to enter.

"Jayne! You gonna tell me what's going on or…?" Kaylee stops speaking and just looks around her in amazement.

In the centre of the room is a bed hung with colourful silks that must be the size of the whole of Serenity's living area and off to the left is a carved table covered in plates of food. Kaylee races across the room, picking up chunks of fruit and popping them into her mouth then stuffing down two or three of the marzipan sweets in quick succession.

All the time Jayne watches her, his eyes are lit up with amusement. There's more than a hint of apprehension present although Kaylee is far too absorbed by the contents of the table to be able to think about anything else. Sipping mouthfuls of a sweet fruity drink that's heady with alcohol she gorges on discs of bitter chocolate and it's only when she's passing Jayne a glass full of Canaan Brandy that she realises they're not alone.

"I been thinking on what you said to me a few times," stumbles Jayne the moment Kaylee's eyes light upon the newcomer. "'Bout how you were interested in the brothels."

Kaylee looks around her and everything clicks into place. The security, the luxury, there's even a display case of sex toys that she's only just noticed. How could she miss something like that?

"Anyways, I looked into what you said," Jayne continues as the stranger proceeds to check him over for weapons, removing the pair of pistols and his bowie knife and stowing them safely in a closet. "then I remembered this place from last time I was here and I knew that they had what you was looking for. Leastways, what you said you was looking for."

Kaylee examines the stranger from head to toe and is intrigued as a pair of dark eyes gaze back her.

"This is Paulo," says Jayne waving a nervous hand in the direction of the young man. "And… oh hell, girl. Just tell me if I done wrong."

Kaylee continues to examine the boy. He looks younger than her, certainly older than a teenager though. He has silky dark hair which flops across his forehead and eyes which are closer to dark green than brown. He's bare-chested, wearing just a pair of loose cotton pants and his skin is perfectly smooth and tanned to a soft nutty shade.

"You paid for him," she says incredulously. "For me?"

"I did." Jayne's looking sorrowful to the point of desperate and as Kaylee feels a rush of warmth between her legs she steps closer to the pair of them and puts her man out of his misery.

"Shiny to meet you, Paulo," she says, knowing that if she were a braver person she'd be stroking a finger across his chest and down that hairless belly.

"_Ni hao_, Miss," the boy answers; his voice accented, but from a different part of the verse than the Madam. She can't pin-point it yet, but she will given time. It's a game she's fond of playing.

"You can call me Kaylee," she says, weighing up the differences between the two men standing in front of her. They're a complete contrast to each other, but both of them equally gorgeous. If she wasn't so gorram terrified this could turn out to be a fun evening.

"Are you mad at me?" asks Jayne and in answer Kaylee steps closer and locks her arms around his neck.

"Do I look mad?" She pulls his mouth to hers for a long, lingering kiss. "Just nervous is all." Taking his hand she places it on her thigh then pushes his fingers towards her soaked panties. "And excited."

"Would you like a massage, Kaylee?" asks Paulo, keeping a respectful distance from the two lovers.

"I don't know." Kaylee's confused; she ain't never been in this situation before and she looks to Jayne for guidance. "Maybe I would. Would I?"

Jayne takes her face in his hands and presses his lips against hers. "I bought time with him for you, _baobei_. Just for you. I can go if'n it'll make things easier."

Kaylee feels panic well in her chest. "No," she whispers. "I want you with me all the way, y'understand?"

Jayne smiles and slides a hand up between her thighs. "Was hoping you'd say that." He works a finger into her pussy and then pulls out and presses the tip against her clit. "Me and the boy'll see that you have a good time."

At first there's just Jayne there filling her world, making her feel as if she's about to explode with happiness, but then she can feel another body pressed against her back, arms snaking around her and unfastening the buttons of her dress. Terror builds inside and she's on the point of running until she looks up into Jayne's eyes and trusts that he'll keep her safe.

"You're very beautiful," says Paulo and Kaylee feels him shiver with pleasure, his cock rising up and resting solid against her butt. She kisses Jayne feverishly, scared yet thrilled at the idea of having these two men here just to make love to her.

"Bed looks tempting," says Jayne, cupping her naked breasts as her dress falls to the floor, "and a good sight bigger'n we're used to. Reckon we should make the most of it."

He takes both her hands and tugs her gently over to the huge four poster and when they tumble on to it the mattress is soft and springy -- a little piece of heaven set in a very strange world.

Stripping off his loose pants, Paulo follows Jayne's beckoning finger and lies next to Kaylee, running his hands over her skin and massaging her tense muscles until she's as molten hot as lava. Dressed only in that pair of high heeled sandals and a little lace thong she leans into the boy's touch then, too aroused by now to think about anything but sexing, she turns to examine her present.

The boy is as pretty as a picture; his cock thrusts up proud from a nest of dark pubic hair, but the rest of him is as smooth as a new born baby, except for the thin treasure trail of delight. Wet beyond belief and barely able to stop her hips from canting with excitement she pinches his left nipple hard then leans in to kiss it better. Paulo responds with a throaty moan and Kaylee whimpers, her head full to bursting as she thinks about the kind of thrills this evening has in store for them.

She reaches down for Paulo's cock and gives it a couple of delicate strokes then whispers in his ear. "I want you to undress Jayne for me."

The young man nods and turns his attentions to Jayne, unfastening each button of the striped shirt then pulling it free and kneeling to remove the man's boots and socks.

"Okay?" asks Kaylee and as Paulo tugs open the zipper of Jayne's pants she presses kisses onto Jayne's forehead and watches with mouth watering anticipation as his erection springs free .

"Sure am, darling." Jayne and Kaylee wrap themselves up in each other, mouths pressed close together, tongues twining and it's only when she feels hands rest on her shoulders that she remembers there's three in their bed rather than two.

Kissing a path down her spine Paulo teases her ass crack with his tongue and then buries his face in her pussy and there aren't words Kaylee can think of that would come any way close to describing the eroticism of this moment. Making these tiny breathless moans she sucks on Jayne's tongue and reaches for his cock, wrapping her hand around it and jacking him at a slow pace.

"_Jayne_," she cries as the sensation becomes too much and her body erupts into climax.

"_Wo de ma_, girl, I love seeing you come." Jayne lies on his back on his back and pulls Kaylee around until her back's resting against his chest. "I want to see him fuck you," he says his eyes lock on to Paulo and as his lips press close against Kaylee's ear he whispers, "Do want that, _baobei_? Want to feel his _ji ba_ filling you up?"

"Hell yes," she murmurs and it's all she can think about. How good it's gonna feel getting fucked while she's laying in Jayne's arms.

Paulo sheaths his cock and then crawls up the expanse of bed towards the two lovers. Jayne's holding Kaylee's legs wide open and playing with her clit and she can hear herself making these impatient sighs at the sight of this pretty boy whore with his pretty _diao_ all stiff and ready for her. She can't get over the fact that he's there just for her to play with.

As Paulo covers her body and eases his cock eases inside, he dips his head for a sudden kiss and his mouth tastes of mint toothpaste and pussy juice. For some reason Kaylee becomes a little flummoxed; she can't understand how sex with two men can make her feel more monogamous than ever. She's done plenty of wayward things in the past, but she's never once considered a ménage a trois. The three-way intimacy bothers her and in fact if Jayne had suggested this to her first instead of going in all heavy-handed as usual then she would have given him an emphatic 'no' as her answer. Right now, though, she's mighty glad of her man's impetuous nature because she's having a whole lot of wicked fun from rutting with this stranger who's been rented for the night solely for her pleasure.

"Lie on your back," Jayne says to Paulo and their mouths end up so close that Kaylee swears they're gonna kiss and her ovaries go into overload at the thought of so much prettiness.

"Kaylee." Jayne looks at her. "If you lay on top of him and fuck him then I can play too."

It's a question as much as a statement and Kaylee understands what he's asking for. She nods tentatively, shaking with nerves because she just knows she ain't gonna be big enough for what Jayne has in mind.

"I'll be careful," he says, kissing her gently and firmly to seal the promise.

Nodding again she does as he asks and slides down onto Paulo's cock, riding the boy good and steady and adjusting to the feel of rutting in this strange position -- normally if she's on top then she's kneeling over her man rather than laying on him. Slick fingers press into her asshole, opening her up gradually and instead of being painful it becomes an intense and glorious pressure to be filled from every direction.

"I can _feel_ you through her," Jayne says to Paulo and he sweeps the hair away form the boy's sweaty forehead in an intimate gesture which makes Kaylee think very dirty thoughts.

"_Ji tai yin jing nei wo_," she begs and when Jayne covers her and slides in one thick inch at a time she ends up gasping and yelling out every kind of phrase in every kind of language to try and explain how shockingly amazing this is.

Rutting this way is nothing like normal sexing. At the bottom of the pile Paulo's eyes widen with bliss and as the filling in the sandwich Kaylee gets to feel everything. Jayne braces himself on both arms to keep his weight from squashing the two smaller bodies beneath him and begins to fuck Kaylee with firm strokes. Each arching motion sets off a responsive buck of the hips from Paulo and soon Kaylee's on the point of exploding into a frenzied climax.

"Want to see you kiss him," she whispers as Jayne leans in over her shoulder. "Will you do that for me, _ai ren_?"

She watches Jayne press his lips nervously against Paulo's, giving the boy no more than little pecks to begin with, but then the _yanse lang_ opens his mouth and Kaylee can see Jayne's tongue darting inside.

It's such an erotic sight that Kaylee comes hard with a loud yelp as every muscle in her body shifts into spasm. She ain't never thought… she ain't ever seen anything like it. This is so much better than those misty fantasies of Simon and Jayne rutting in the infirmary. All three of them absorbed by the kiss, Kaylee can feel both men pushing against each other inside her and she clenches tighter, urging them on, wanting to see what it looks like when they mouth fuck each other to orgasm.

Dirty, filthy, gorgeous, is the answer.

Rolling off them with an exhausted sigh, Jayne disposes of the rubber in the sealed medical trash can. "This weren't supposed to be about me trying things," he says awkwardly.

"No, it's about me having fun," Kaylee drags him down towards her, kissing the worry away from his face "And I'm having a _whole_ lot of fun." then she looks over at Paulo who's just disposed of his own rubber and is lying there on his back, hand tucked behind his head.

"You look sore." She brushes a fingertip over the reddened skin around the boy's mouth. "Jayne playing too rough with you?"

"I enjoyed it," he says with a smile. "I hope it was mutual."

"Reckon so," says Jayne, pecking the boy on the lips and then dragging Kaylee into his arms. "Sleep first play later."

As Jayne drifts off into a nap Kaylee wriggles out of his clutches and nibbles her way through a plate full of treats while she enjoys the feel of the boy's hands massaging her body.

"Why do you do this?" she asks quietly so as not to disturb her sleeping lover.

"Because I like it." Paulo grins. "There's nothing I love more in the world than sex and this way I get paid for it."

"Do you sleep with more men than women?" says Kaylee.

"Yes, by far," says the young man as he pops a cherry dipped in chocolate sauce into her mouth.

"And which do you prefer."

"I just like to have sex," says Paulo, a provocative smile following that diplomatic answer as he slides down the bed and inserts one of the chocolate dipped cherries into Kaylee's pussy. Lapping gently he sucks the fruit out from between her labia then munches on it and spits out the pit.

When they first arrived Kaylee was so filled with nerves that she was barely even able to look at the boy let alone give him instruction, but now that they've fucked, the ice is well and truly broken and she can understand perfectly why Jayne enjoys this kind of impersonal sexing.

"Tongue my pussy," she whispers to the _yanse lang_ as Jayne mumbles in his sleep and rolls over onto his back, his head turned to one side and his breath rumbling against her ear. "That's it. That's a good boy. Now suck hard at my clit."

Paulo works her up to a slow dreamy climax and after allowing herself a few minutes to recover Kaylee slips out of bed and goes to the bathroom for a pee and a wash. When she comes back Jayne's still asleep and Paulo's eyeing him speculatively.

"_Shuai_, ain't he," she says proudly as she climbs back into bed. "Reckon you can suck him off if'n you want." After all this _is_ her treat.

She watches Jayne's eyelids flutter a little and knows, as she suspected all along, that he's dozing rather than sleeping. Paulo nods then lies to one side of that big body, resting his head on Jayne's belly and tonguing the slit of his semi-hard cock. It stiffens up immediately from the attention and Kaylee hitches in a breath and slides down onto her side, watching the boy take the knob of Jayne's _ji ba_ into his mouth and swirl his tongue around the spongy flesh.

Wriggling up the bed she rests her lips against Jayne's ear. "Are you enjoying this, _ai ren_?"

Jayne nods, watching Paulo suck him off through half-lidded eyes.

Despite the fact she's only just come, the sight of another man going down on her feller has Kaylee wet and ready for more. She loves how open Jayne is to everything; she ain't never met a man like him before.

"_Xiexie_ for this," she whispers as his eyes open fully and taking his big hand in hers she places it over her bush. "_Shi wo gao chao_." She writhes against his hand as his fingers begin to tease at her pussy.

Paulo climbs over one of Jayne's sturdy thighs until he's nestled in between the man's legs, bobbing rhythmically up and down on Jayne's cock. Raising his head Jayne watches intently, his fingers caressing Kaylee's pussy, and Kaylee finds herself more transfixed by the expression on his face than by Paulo's mouth.

"Have you done this before?" she whispers, arching up as Jayne's thick fingers delve inside her.

He looks at her with a wicked grin on his face. "Finger fucked you? You gotta pay more attention, girl."

Kaylee pouts. "Had sex with a man, I mean."

"Nope." He pauses. "Not so's to speak of anyhow."

The blood rushes through Kaylee as her imagination runs wild.

"Had a feller jack me off once," Jayne glances at her then threads his fingers into Paulo's shiny hair. "Did it back to him as well."

"Did you like it?"

"Was something different." Jayne's voice is coming out strangled now as his arousal builds and he shoves Paulo's head away from his cock and pulls him upwards. "Kiss her," he says, watching as Paulo swipes his tongue delicately over Kaylee's lips.

Kaylee makes out with the boy for a while, but the lingering taste of Jayne's cock in his mouth fuels her hunger for more wish fulfillment. Pulling away a little, she sits up and runs her fingertips lasciviously down those two contrasting but extravagantly male bodies until she has a cock in each hand.

"Suck him," she says quietly, jerking them both off with gentle flicks of her palms.

It's Jayne that she's asking and it's obvious from his expression that he knows it too. Time freezes, the moment lasting too long for anyone's comfort, and Kaylee begins to get scared. However next thing she knows Jayne's pulling Paulo away from her and he's kissing each hairless nipple then tonguing a path down that smooth concave belly and he's… Oh god, he's licking the fluid away from the tip of the boy's cock and his lips are parting until little by little he's taking him in.

Kaylee's sure she's stuck fast in a permanent state of arousal. It may happen that she'll die from an overdose of sex inside this house of ill repute in St Ives, but honestly she doesn't give a monkey's _pigu_ if she does.

"Suck him, Jayne. You look so pretty doing it. Yeah, suck him deep. Cock tastes so good, don't it? Love the taste of your cock."

Twisting around in the bed she goes down on Jayne, her pussy clenching with excitement as she hears the soft slurping noise from where Jayne is sucking away at Paulo. They stay like this for a long while, floating on the cusp of a three-way orgasm, and it's only when Kaylee hears Jayne's breathing change that she knows he's too close. He won't want to come again just yet.

Giving Jayne's cock a final suck, Kaylee sits up to watch the intimate act between her lover and the boy whore draw out to a conclusion. Will Jayne let Paulo come in his mouth? She ain't certain and when Jayne takes his mouth away she thinks that's the end of it, but then--oh god--then Jayne's jerking Paulo off hard and the tip of the boy's prick is just a bare inch away from his lips.

Kaylee's fingers drift over her body as she watches the men play, one hand absent-mindedly caressing her breast while the other wriggles down into her bush as she fingers her clit in delicate circles. She's so ready to come.

"_Tianna_!" she gasps and as she rubs herself close to climax, Jayne's hand speeds up. The boy's hips buck helplessly then he cries out and shoots jerk after jerk of _jing ye_ into Jayne's open mouth.

This is the dirtiest night of her life, thinks Kaylee as she works a finger in and out of her sore pussy, leaning over to lick away the droplets of spunk from Jayne's face.

"Need to fuck you," he says as he pushes her down onto all fours then with shaking hands he skins a condom over his cock and with a lunge of his hips is fully embedded inside her. She understands; she knows that this sudden turn of aggression is all about reasserting his masculinity and, besides this, the tingle of pain adds an extra facet to the insane level of arousal she's feeling. As Jayne fucks her with stabbing thrusts she watches Paulo laze on the bed and stare up at them. She ain't sure she should ask this but she wants to see it more than anything.

"Jayne, will you fuck him?" she asks tentatively. She wants it so very much. "For me?"

Jayne stills then there's this heavy blanket of silence hanging over them and Kaylee knows she's said the wrong thing and if'n she's gone and thrown away a perfect gorram relationship over one humped up demand she'll gorram space herself. "Only if you want to, I mean to say," she adds quietly.

"Reckon I can," he says warily. "If he don't mind, that is."

"I'd like it." Paulo shifts around on the bed and Kaylee can hear soft words and quiet sucking sounds as the two men kiss.

She sits up, propping herself on pillows and as Paulo drops to all fours Kaylee's heart is thundering in her chest. From where she's sitting, with just that slim body and sleek dark head on display, it could be her most secret fantasy come to life. Jayne and Simon rutting like animals!

Jayne already has his fingers slicked up with lube and he's murmuring to the boy as he presses inside, loosening him up. Kaylee's own hand works at her pussy, tweaking and smacking at her clit until she's cruising on the point of yet another orgasm and with her body on fire she's growing desperate. _Ye su_! She needs to see the two men screw now. Removing her hand she tries to ignore the insistent throbbing of her cunt, wanting to come while she's watching the show rather than the warm up act.

"Fuck him, Jayne. Please," she urges, her hips arching up off the bed as she clenches every muscle and burns up inside. How can she be getting this hot just from the idea of her man having sex with a male whore? She reaches meltdown point the moment she watches Jayne unroll a rubber over his _ji ba_ and as he edges closer to the boy she's on her feet, running over to the cabinet and hunting frantically through the items that are for sale.

Dismissing the vibrators--the last thing she needs is anything too stimulating--she rips open the packaging of a thick latex dildo then slicks it up with cooling lube and lies back on the bed, inserting the dong into her pussy and fucking herself slowly as she watches Jayne slide his cock inside Paulo.

"_Wo de ma_," she murmurs as she stills her hand and clenches her internal muscles around the dildo. "That looks so good."

"Feels it," Jayne mutters, running his fingers over Paulo's tanned skin, but as he begins to hump the boy it's Kaylee he's looking at, every part of him visibly reverberating with excitement as he reaches beneath that slim body and begins to pump cock with slicked up fingers.

"Like what you see then?" Jayne asks. It might be Paulo he's screwing but it's Kaylee he's making love to as his eyes rake over her and his breath comes in rapid gasps.

"Do I, _baobei_," she moans, fucking herself with the toy.

This kind of sexing should be dirty and sordid, but it's a world away from that and Kaylee knows she'll never forget this night. Kneeling up she leans in toward Jayne, her mouth reaching for his, and as he fucks Paulo and she fucks herself with the dildo they bring each other to climax with hungry kisses.

As soon as this round of sex is over, Jayne dismisses Paulo. Counting out a handful of money he passes it to the boy as a tip and once they're on their own he stares at Kaylee with a worried expression on his face.

"I need you all to myself," he says. "You ain't mad at me, are you?"

"Course I ain't, you big dolt," she says with a giggle of laughter that dissolves into a yawn. Her eyes close and she wraps her arms around Jayne's big body, safe in the knowledge that she and him are better than good together and that all her worries were unfounded.

Later, after a long sleep and a whole lot of food, Jayne runs a bath and they lounge together in the sunken tub, drifting inside this moment of quiet contentment.

"Was it what you thought?" asks Jayne as he pulls Kaylee close up against him.

"It was shiny." Kaylee's eyes open wide as she recalls everything in detail. "Though I ain't certain it's something we should repeat too often."

"Maybe not," agrees Jayne. "Probably best for fantasies to stay where they belong."

Kaylee leans back against his hairy chest and nods.

"Though I reckon sometimes they can turn out better than you can ever imagine." Jayne's voice is quiet and as he kisses the top of her head Kaylee feels this wealth of heat swell up inside her which for once isn't about sex. She's never thought of herself as fantasy material.

"So it was okay then?" he questions.

"Yeah." She leans up to kiss him. "You know I reckoned you was planning on doing something way more crazy than this."

He looks at her with bewildered blue eyes. "Like what now?"

"Oh I dunno, just thought you was thinking 'bout asking me a question."

The light slowly dawns on his face and he goes from confused to shocked in two seconds flat.

"So that's why you was all ornery with me?"

She laughs and decorates his mouth with kisses.

There's a long spell of silence and they Jayne speaks up, his voice more muted than usual. "So if'n I _had_ asked that question." There's another long pause. "What would you have answered?"

Kaylee reaches out and turns on the faucet with her toes. She's mulled this over many times in her head, thinking about how well marriage works for Wash and Zoë and how much better life has been with Jayne as her lover. But is she ready for more?

"Ain't telling you a thing like that, am I?" she retorts with a giggle. "How much do you understand women, Jayne Cobb?"

"None at all." The big man smiles. "But there's a thing or two I have learned."

Pulling her up into his lap, he kisses her hard and before long it isn't just the bathwater that's heating up.


	3. Chapter 3

How things can change in just a short time.

A couple of weeks ago, Kaylee was the happiest she could ever be, knowing that she'd found a man with whom she was able to share her most intimate fantasies to the point of making them real. Now she can't think of anything like that, in fact she don't even want to rut, because right now she's scared beyond belief. Her period is a week late and if she's pregnant she's only got her ownself to blame. Along with Jayne of course. She knows when it happened, can remember how stupid they were that time in the bath at the brothel on Santo, both of them too desperate to make love to each other to care about the need for condoms, and the result of that moment of carelessness is that she's gonna have a baby.

She's kicking herself, wishing she'd done what she'd first intended to and got Simon to fix her up with some contraception, but at the time she was too embarrassed to talk to him about it. Now she's paying the price for that stupidity ten times over.

A baby! What is she gonna do with a baby on board ship? A baby ain't gonna be happy to go hungry on half rations and wait 'til they hit rock to re-supply. A baby ain't gonna allow her to do her work and spend time with Jayne. A baby is gonna ruin her gorram life.

She ain't told Jayne yet. All he knows is that she's out of sorts with him and the rest of the world to boot. He's tried to talk, but after so many times getting his head bitten off he's learned to leave her be, looking at her with a sad expression across the dinner table as he shovels down his food.

The thing is Kaylee has no idea what Jayne'll say about having a child. Before they hooked up on Bracken she would've reckoned the man would be the worst father imaginable, but now? Now she's seen a different side of him and even when he's angry with her there's this gentleness about him. When she's on the point of sleeping sometimes she imagines him holding their baby and tears roll down her cheeks. She wishes she was ready for this.

Another week passes and things have gone from bad to worse. They spend a few days on Beylix and its nothing like their last stops dirtside. There's barely a moment goes by during which Kaylee isn't been stomping around and when Jayne tries to fix things so that they get some quiet time together all Kaylee can think about is the unwanted child that's growing inside of her.

"Get your paws off me," she says wriggling away when Jayne tries to hug her. Then, to make matters worse, she goes to pick up a box of gear shafts that she's acquired from the junker yards and the slight cramping in her belly makes her put it down quick. _Aiya_, she's so messed up.

Willing away the tears she glares at Jayne. "I need help carrying them breaker parts to the engine room," she snaps.

"If'n you'd ask nicer then maybe I would." He ain't frowning though and that makes everything worse somehow.

"_Mo qing de yao guai_." Kaylee storms off up the steps and she knows she's overreacted, but Jayne's gentle accusation burns deep, mostly because he ain't wrong in telling her off.

Curling up inside one of Serenity's many nooks--this one situated just off the upper catwalk--she self-reflects and don't like what she's seeing. She can't even look at Jayne without snarling like a rabid bitch and her anger's starting off a chain reaction amongst the rest of the crew. It's only now when she's listening in to another conversation between the captain and Jayne--this time not such a happy making one--that she knows she's got to stop acting so selfish.

"Can't go on like this," says Mal's voice. "Gotta fix things 'tween you and Kaylee or else we're gonna have ourselves a major problem."

Jayne grunts and Kaylee knows he's lifting a stack of crates ready to carry through to the engine room for her.

"Can't make it right if I don't know what I done wrong," he says and he sounds so miserable that Kaylee's heart breaks.

Mal sighs. "And this is exactly why I ain't fond of my crew getting cozy." The voices get a little louder as the men make their way up the stairs. "Women are not the most predictable of creatures, Jayne. If you're certain this ain't about you then best advice I can give is just be there for her."

They pass right by her hiding place and Kaylee holds her breath, terrified that she's going to be discovered.

"I been thinking on it for weeks now and I ain't done a thing that I can recall."

"For what it's worth I believe you," says Mal. "Only that ain't helping any of us none."

The voices get quieter until Kaylee can't make out any more of the words and she knows now that she's either got to talk to Jayne or maybe discuss a way to get her problem sorted with Simon. The tears are becoming an inevitable part of her life.

Another week goes by and it seems as if more'n a year has passed since she and Jayne were happy. Kaylee's still being a coward over this. She still sits in the john every day willing that flow of blood to appear even though she knows now it ain't going to for a few months. It's not that she don't ever want a baby, it's just that she don't want one _yet_. Kinda like marriage really. She just ain't ready.

Even Serenity is in a bad mood with her. The more she listens to the engine the more confused she gets by that slight lateral shift and the out of sync stutter. She's adjusted everything she can think of and now the piece of space _lese_ won't even fit back together for her.

"Gorram coil rig," she yells smashing at the housing with her wrench. "_Tian xiz shou you de ren dou gai si_!"

"Quiet down now, girl." Jayne takes the tool from her hand and wraps her up tight in his arms. For a moment she relaxes and soaks up the affection that's pouring out of him then she remembers the reason for her anger and shoves him away from her viciously.

"_Qu di yu_, Jayne and leave me alone."

"Gorram right I'll leave you alone," he yells. "Ain't gonna spend any more time around you than I have to." Then his voice softens. "Kaylee, I gotta get ready for this job today, but when I get back you're gonna tell me what's up, dong ma?" She gives him a watery smile and he continues speaking, his voice getting quieter by the second. "Been thinking it must be 'cause of what happened back in St Ives."

Kaylee freezes for second. Has Jayne worked out what's wrong with her?

"I ain't sly if'n that's what you been thinking. I don't ever want another person 'cept you -- man nor woman."

Kaylee forces back more tears. She wants so very much to explain things to him--to reassure them both that everything's gonna be alright--but by the time she's made up her mind what to say he's already turned tail and gone.

Six hours later she's lying in her hammock reading one of Jayne's old comic books when there's a chorus of folk calling her. She's too frightened to answer though because not one of them is her man's voice and that ain't right.

It's Zoë who gets to her first. "Listen, _meimei_," she says, taking Kaylee's cold hand in her own. "Jayne's been hurt, but I swear it looks a whole lot worse than it is."

Kaylee don't hang around to listen to no more of Zoë's explanations, she's already out of her hammock and racing through the ship down to the infirmary where Simon has Jayne laid out on the operating table.

"Keep her out of here." Simon nods to Mal who takes Kaylee by the hand and slowly but steadily pulls her away from Jayne -- her Jayne who's so big and strong and right now is lying on his back, all covered in blood. She wished for blood and here it is, a ton of the stuff dripping down onto the floor.

"He's gonna be fine, Kaylee," says Mal, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "I promise you."

This can't be happening. Why is fate such a _hundan_? Just laying there waiting for folks to mess up and say stupid things they don't mean. Why hasn't she ever told Jayne how she feels about him? Why did her last words have to be to tell him to go to hell?

The tears fall endlessly and she don't even attempt to hold them in no longer. She's having Jayne's baby and he has no idea. Might never know. Mal's arms offer her nothing but cold comfort which is fair because she don't deserve anything more.

Two hours later she's still sitting outside the infirmary waiting on some news. Her stomach cramps with fear when Simon emerges looking pale and drawn. Jayne's dead. She knows it for certain from the look on the young man's face.

"Simon?" she asks.

"It was a tougher procedure than I thought. The bullet was lodged close to his spine. I've removed it, but there was some internal bleeding."

Her voice reduces in volume. "He's dead, ain't he?"

"What?" The doctor looks at her with a bemused expression on his face. "Dead? No, Kaylee. No. He's fine. He'll be as good as new soon enough. There's no major damage at all."

It's then that the cramping gets worse and Kaylee feels a flow of wetness seeping out from between her legs. It's what she's been praying for and yet--she clutches her belly and peeks through the doorway at the unconscious body of Jayne--now it don't seem good news in the slightest.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she says in a monotone voice then she turns and makes her way up the stairs to the john.

The truth is crimson-coloured and stares up at her thick from the wad of toilet paper and as she's attacked by more of those cramping pains she knows from the heaviness of the flow that it ain't nowhere near to normal. "My baby," she sobs. "I'm so sorry."

Showered and changed Kaylee stares at her reflection in the mirror. She don't look any different, but the happy-go-lucky person she used to be has lost some of that shininess. Ain't time to think about her though. Pulling a brightly coloured sweater over her head to ward off a sudden attack of the chills she walks slowly back down to the lower level of the ship.

"How is he?" she asks when she enters the infirmary.

Simon and Book look at her, both of them full of unspoken questions that she has no intention of answering right now.

"He's fine." Book reassures her with a mile.

The doctor has much the same to say although he's far more clinical in his analysis of the situation. "Jayne's still under from the anesthetic, but he should be coming around fairly soon," he says. "He's dosed up on painkillers though so he won't be his usual self."

They'll make a matching pair then, Kaylee reckons, 'cause she ain't her usual self neither. Taking a seat beside Jayne she can't believe how still he is. It ain't right. He's always on the move even when he's sleeping, rolling over from back to side and vice versa then mumbling away to himself. When he's awake it's even more of the same story. Kaylee never knew how busy his hands were until she got around to falling in love with him.

"You gotta wake up, _wo ai ren_," she says leaning over and dropping a kiss onto his forehead. "I have so many things to tell you."

Suddenly she remembers she's not on her own and looks up at the two other occupants of the sick bay. "Can I have some time alone with him?" she asks.

"Not right now," says Simon curtly, checking Jayne's vitals on the monitor.

The coolness of his answer promotes a fiery response and Kaylee gets to her feet, her insides cramping in agony as a reminder of how much she's lost.

"I ain't asking for much," she yells. "I never ask for anything from any of you, but I really need to talk with him now. Please."

"Let the doctor do his work first, Kaylee," says Book gently. "Once Jayne's awake and we're certain that he's fine then you can have all the time in the world to be alone with him."

Kaylee pushes the shepherd away and as she huddles down into a corner of the sick bay she falls into a bout of hysterical sobbing. "But there's things I need to say and they can't wait," she gasps, struggling for breath.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Simon loading the syringe with smoothers and that makes her cry more, tears of rage and pain pouring down her face.

"You don't understand," she wails. "None of you do."

"Tell us then," says Book, kneeling next to her and resting a hand over hers.

"I lost our baby." It feels as if she's breaking apart. "And he don't even know we was having one."

*

When Jayne wakes up, Kaylee's there leaning over him, watching the way he smiles when his eyes finally focus on her.

"What happened?" he asks blearily.

"You went and got yourself shot," she answers. "Don't do it again."

"I won't, _baobei_," he says. "I'm getting old. It hurts more every time."

After kissing him goodnight she takes a deep breath then says, "I love you," and the words come easier than she ever imagined they would. His eyes open wide with amazement as if he still don't think he's good enough for her and that makes her heart sink a little.

Six days later he moves back into his bunk and Kaylee's with him every step of the way. Her bleeding's almost stopped now and she's promised Simon that as soon as she has time she'll let him do an ultrasound to make sure everything's okay. Now all she has to do is tell Jayne the sad news.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you before." She perches on the edge of Jayne's bed looking down at the floor and when he tries to pull her in for a kiss she resists.

His mouth turns down and he looks so crestfallen that her heart lurches, but she has to get all this off her chest before the worry kills her stone dead. "Jayne, I love you and I want you to be with you always, but I have something to tell you first before we can move forward." She chews at a nail. "The reason I was so mad at you was 'cause I was pregnant."

Those blue eyes shine with something that looks close to happiness, but then he recognises the past tense of those words. "Was?"

"I lost our baby."

Hugging isn't an easy thing to master on the narrow bed, especially when one half of the couple is still recovering from injury, but there's times when it's the only thing that can begin to make things right.

Clinging onto Jayne's solid body she tells him the rest of the story in fits in between tears and kisses. "I didn't want a baby." "I wasn't ready." "I was angry at you." "I was scared enough to be sick." "When I lost it I was so unhappy." She finishes up with, "Jayne, I'm sorry, I'm a bad person," and she's never felt as small as she does right now.

"Everything's okay, _baobei_." There's sadness in his voice but no hint of condemnation. "You're a hell of a long away from being a bad person, Kaylee. Being scared ain't a reason for shame. Gorramit, I know I'd be scared if'n I had a little person growing inside me."

She's crying harder than ever. "But now that the baby ain't there I want it so bad. Feels like a part of me is missing."

Jayne hitches in a breath. "There'll be plenty of time for us to have babies… if that's what you decide you want."

Kaylee's overwhelmed with love for this man. So much so she can hardly remember how to speak. "You don't hate me?" she asks in a small voice that's an exact match for how she feels.

There are tears in Jayne's eyes, but he still manages to cuff her gently around the head. "_Wo de ma_, Kaywinnit. I love you and I always will and there ain't nothing you can do that'll make me stop. Don't you know that already?"

As broken hearted as she is, Kaylee can't keep the smile off her face nor can she keep from saying crazy things. "You know if'n you had asked me that question the answer would be yes."

Just for a second it feels as if the verse has stopped moving as Jayne stares at her, looking as startled as a man could ever get. "You proposing to me, girl?" he says and Kaylee can't do anything but nod.

*

There's room in Jayne's bunk for a bigger bed and as soon as he's well enough he sets about fixing the space up good enough for two people. Kaylee don't even have to ask him to take his guns off the wall. He keeps some of them safe in a lock box under the bed, but most of 'em are stowed away in Kaylee's old room which is now filled with all kinds of junk. It ain't difficult to decide what's in and what's out; contrary to most expectations they find it easy to make compromises.

"D'you reckon Mal took the news okay?" Jayne traces a finger over Kaylee's belly then slides his hand upward, circling each breast in turn.

"Better'n I expected, that's for sure." Kaylee giggles, remembering the look of absolute shock on the captain's face on hearing that they're planning on getting hitched in the near future. Everyone else is okay though and even Simon appears to be coming to terms with it. The thought of the doctor's silent infatuation with her man still intrigues Kaylee.

Pushing Jayne over onto his side she examines the newest scar puckering his skin and kisses the healing flesh with a gentle press of the lips. "You got too many of these," she says in a stern voice.

"You ain't without them neither," answers Jayne.

"Not got so many as you." Kaylee gulps back the fear and the sorrow. It's a good thing they ain't having a baby. A child should have a father to learn from. "Did I ever tell you it was my daddy that taught me how to fix engines?" she says quietly.

"My pa mostly learned me how to drink and cuss." Jayne grins. "'Though he did teach me how to weld too. Ain't never forgotten neither. Was the only time the old feller ever showed any patience."

Kaylee senses a story and stays quiet. Jayne don't often talk about his past.

"Mind you I wasn't of a mind to listen much," he continues thoughtfully. "Too busy making trouble."

"Now that I _can_ imagine." Kaylee can almost picture that overgrown grubby teenager raising hell all over the dead-in-the-water rock he hails from. "Where we gonna get married, Jayne?" she asks. It's a question that has been bothering her ever since she popped the question.

"Been wondering that my ownself."

Jayne takes her right nipple into his mouth and suckles on it until it swells against his tongue and Kaylee gasps softly. It's the first time her body has reacted this way since she lost the baby.

"We could just get the preacher to marry us whenever we make a stop somewhere shiny," he says, looking up at her and Kaylee's heart grows heavy, "but I reckon my ma would give me a beating if I ever dared go back home."

Kaylee laughs, imagining the big man getting a switch to his backside. "My folks too," she says as she reaches down and takes hold of his cock, squeezing and stroking until it leaks out a dribble of fluid. "Reckon we'll have to find a way to organize some kind of shindig."

Jayne moans quietly in agreement 'though Kaylee thinks he may have lost the thread of the conversation a little, not that she cares much 'cause all she can think about is making love with him. It's been too long.

Wriggling down the new bed, she lays her head on his belly and plants delicate kisses all over the smoothed out, taut skin of his _ji ba_, then lapping up the beads of pre-come she takes the swollen knob into her mouth and begins one of them leisurely sucks jobs they both enjoy so much. She don't get to go down for as long as usual because in no time at all Jayne is tugging at her, eyes dark with need, breathing hitching in his throat.

"Love you, girl," he mutters as he reaches out to the locker and skins on a rubber.

Simon's fixed Kaylee up with contraceptive shots, but both she and Jayne have decided that they ain't taking any chances. She never expected the big merc could be so considerate. In fact Jayne's full of surprises all 'round and when she wraps her legs around him and cants her hips sharply to take him inside her body, she vows silently never to mess things up again.

As far as Kaylee's concerned she and Jayne are a forever kind of a deal that's never going south and she's gonna do her best to make certain that it stays that way. She had planned on doing some work on Serenity's grav coils, but the look on Jayne's face tells her that there's other, more vital maintenance required and instead they make love for most of the night. Bed needs to be christened, bodies too for that matter. Both she and Jayne have changed a lot during these past few weeks and they have a fair amount of fixing that needs doing.

*

"I have an announcement to make," says Mal over breakfast as he squeezes the bridge of his nose and then looks around at everyone with tired eyes.

"A captain should sleep more," says River helpfully. "Sleep is a restorative and regenerative process necessary for most higher level species."

"Thanks for the advice, Albatross." Mal frowns at the girl. "I'd love to take you up on your offer and I would if I didn't have two sets of frustrated family waving me all hours and demanding to speak to their offspring." The captain glares at Kaylee and Jayne. "From now on anyone who disables the internal comms channel in their bunk will be taking a space walk at the earliest opportunity."

Kaylee flushes rosy red. She's got into the habit of doing this whenever she and Jayne need some alone time and it's never backfired on her before. "I'm sorry, Cap'n," she says.

"I ain't," adds Jayne with a quirk of his eyebrow and Kaylee knows he's recalling every detail of their sexing.

Mal huffs defiantly. "Well now that the point's been well and truly raised can you both please go and fix things with your parents. Why they think I have anything to do with this gorram wedding party of yours I have no clue."

"My ma sent a wave?" asks Jayne incredulously.

"With a little help from your brother, your pa, your uncles and various assorted nephews nieces and cousins, yep she did." Mal looks more than a mite fed up. "I got to learn them all by name by the end of several very long conversations. Cobb folk number at least a million and sure love the sound of their voices."

Jayne guffaws. "Ain't that so," he says pouring more cereal into his bowl.

"You say my folks waved too?" asks Kaylee nervously. She sent the news by mail same way Jayne did, mostly 'cause she weren't too sure how they'd react.

Mal nods. "You have one excited mother who's already been talking to me about dresses. I ain't interested in dresses, Kaylee. It best never happen again, or else…" He cards the fingers of both hands through his hair making it stand on end and Kaylee knows full well that spacing is likely to be mentioned again at some point.

"You haven't mentioned the best part yet, Sir." Zoë's grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh?" Mal looks at his first mate in a befuddled way.

"The fact that to shut them up you gave them each other's contact details," says Zoë turning to look at the happy couple. "I think there's some serious wedding planning going on as we speak."

"Don't much care as long as I get to marry my girl," says Jayne, slinging his arm around Kaylee's shoulders and Kaylee swells with pride, her sides aching she's so full of happiness at being wanted this much.

After breakfast is over she decides to take the bull by the horns and contact her mother. It turns out that between Ma Cobb and Momma Frye most of the arrangements are already in hand and all she and Jayne have to do is to turn up and say their piece -- a thing that suits Kaylee down to the ground.

*

It's been decided that the wedding will take place on Jayne's home planet of Nova Six. He has a much bigger family who have more land available to accommodate visiting folk. Also none of the Cobbs seem that happy at the idea of traveling whereas Kaylee's father, being a mechanic, has a passel of craft he can lay his hands on at short notice.

"We would've chosen you to perform the ceremony," says Kaylee to Shepherd Book as they're seasoning meat substitute with all kinds of spices. "Only…" her voice tails away to nothing.

"I understand what family can be like, Kaylee" says the preacher. "I have one of my own, you know." His eyes sparkle with amusement as if he can tell she's intrigued and then, predictably, he changes the subject. "How are you and Jayne coping with the loss of the baby?"

Kaylee's eyes fill with tears. "Oh, you know, it's gonna take me a while. Jayne too I reckon, even though he's mostly quiet about it. He's being so good to me."

"No surprise to me," says the man and Kaylee suddenly recalls the amount of time Jayne and Book spend together as friends, spotting each other for weights or just hanging out and chatting. Maybe the shepherd's the only one on Serenity who always recognised Jayne's true character shining through.

"He asked me to be witness at the ceremony," continues Book, "but I refused. His brother Matthew will be there and it's more fitting that he gets to stand up."

"You folks bad talking me again?" says Jayne as he strides into the room with Mal following on just behind him. Both men are grimy and sweaty from where they've been carrying out minor repairs all day.

"Never." Kaylee smiles, "'though I ain't letting you near me all dirty like you are right now."

"Thought you liked me as dirty as I can get," leers Jayne, grabbing her in his arms and stealing a long kiss.

"'Nough of that." Mal shuffles awkwardly. "This ain't a break we're on so you best be ready to get back to work now, Jayne, or I'm gonna have to take a wrench to your thick head as encouragement."

"Y'ain't gonna keep saying _gou shi_ like that when we're home for the wedding are you, Mal?"

Jayne looks nervous, twitchy kind of, and Kaylee suspects that he don't wanna be shown up in front of his folks. He's a proud man for sure and she gets distracted thinking about how proudly he showed himself off to her that day on Bracken. However the captain's next few words soon put a dampener on her lustful feelings.

"Won't be a problem, seeing as I won't be there," says Mal, pouring himself a mug of coffee. "I conjure you'll have enough folks there without needing one extra."

Kaylee feels a little sick inside. Mal's become like a surrogate father to her and she knows how much Jayne respects the man. In fact the thought of him not being present at her special day makes it seems less special already.

"We'd both sure like it if'n you _was_ there, Mal," says Jayne and Kaylee loves him even more for speaking the words out loud.

"That's as maybe." The captain shrugs. "But seeing as I'm none too excitable about members of my crew getting hitched then it'd be a mite hypocritical, wouldn't you say?"

Kaylee glares at the floor. Everyone else has been so happy for them. Inara, River and Zoë have all asked to be a part of the wedding. Wash has been writing a hilarious speech that he swears he's gonna read out and even Simon has been adding some jokes to it -- some not so funny ones about man apes, but Jayne seems to laugh at them. It ain't as if they're asking for much from Mal. Not even time off for a honeymoon.

"Reckon it's up to you." Jayne scowls. "We got work to do so we best get on with it." His footsteps echo as he ducks through the hatchway and heads out along the passageway in the direction of the cockpit.

"Was that really necessary, Mal?" Book looks quizzically at the captain.

"I ain't used to family nor big occasions neither," says Mal sheepishly, by way of explanation.

"Well, I still don't see there was need to sound so tetchy over it," Kaylee frowns. "If'n you don't wanna come then, like Jayne says, it's up to you. Stay on the ship and be miserable if that's what you prefer, but was there any need to make out that it's 'cause you got a problem with us being together?"

Mal rubs his temples, smearing grease over his face in the process. "It's never been a secret that I ain't fond of crew getting fixed up."

"_Gou shi_!" snaps Kaylee. "Anyone can see that's just an excuse so you can keep from having to act on whatever feelings you have for 'Nara."

It's pretty apparent that Mal is a whisker short of furious, but Kaylee don't regret what she said. As far as she can see it's the gorram truth and there's nothing wrong with telling it as it is. That's her way and she ain't gonna change for no one.


	4. Chapter 4

There's two weeks to go before the wedding and surprisingly the atmosphere on board Serenity isn't the least bit strained. Mal's been nothing but sweet to both Kaylee and Jayne, probably trying to make amends, and Kaylee's taken advantage of this in a way that she hopes Jayne will enjoy very much.

"Who's in charge of the bachelor party?" asks Wash. "I'm thinking it's gonna be pretty difficult to find something dirty enough to shock Jayne."

Kaylee smiles secretly to herself as she makes a list of her favourite foods to send to Jayne's ma. "You ain't gotta worry about that," she says. "It's all been taken care of." Jayne ain't the only one who can organize a surprise and this is something that she knows he'll get a kick out of.

Inara has helped her fix everything; in fact they even discussed whether she should be the Companion of choice, but both decided early on it could lead to some problems. Kaylee's a little sad over this because she's long fancied the idea of having sex with Inara. They may be close friends, but that would only be a good thing as far as Kaylee's concerned. There'd be none of the awkwardness of not knowing each other. Still that ain't to be.

Right now Kaylee's sitting in Inara's shuttle sharing tea and talk with her friend while she laps up the heady atmosphere in here and thinks 'bout how much fun she's gonna have later. "I still wish it was going to be you," she says, sighing happily as Inara massages her neck with deliciously scented oils.

"Truthfully, so do I." Inara presses a delicate kiss on the shell of Kaylee's ear. "But Elinae is wonderful and, trust me, you'll both have the most wonderful time ever."

"I can't wait for Jayne to find out. A real registered Companion." Kaylee's face lights up.

"I envy you." Inara pushes Kaylee forward and raises her tee-shirt, rubbing slow circles onto her back. "I think it must be wonderful to have the kind of relationship where you can share everything -- even your bachelor party."

"Ain't sure what Jayne thinks of the idea yet," laughs Kaylee, 'though she knows for certain he'll love his surprise far more than a few beers, a stripper and a bar fight.

Later, Kaylee kidnaps Jayne from the crew deck where Zoë's trying to teach him to play chess. "Time to get dressed up, _ai ren_. I'm taking you on a mystery tour."

Jayne looks confused and stares around at the rest of the folk who are present in the dining area, but they all look as blank as he does.

"All I know is that Kaylee wants to borrow you and my shuttle," says Mal a mite quietly for him. "So you'd best make the most of it while I'm feeling generous."

Kaylee can't keep the grin off her face as she tugs at Jayne's hand to get him to hurry up then almost bouncing with excitement she shoves him down the ladder and into their bunk. Still looking as puzzled as ever he collects his wash things and heads for the bathroom then while he's showering she picks out some clothes for him, deep blue shirt and black pants, shiny black boots and a sharp looking vest. Once upon a time this was his best whoring outfit; now they're going whoring higher class than Jayne would ever have thought possible.

Laying his outfit on the bed Kaylee slips out of her coveralls and into the dress she's bought especially for tonight which is slinkily tight, a deep emerald green in colour and indecently short. Inara helped her pick it out and Kaylee wonders if the Companion would have chosen such a daring item if she was aware that Kaylee rarely wears panties anymore. It ain't worth the effort of buying underwear when you have a man whose favourite hobby is tearing them off with his teeth.

Jayne emerges wrapped in a short towel, clean and dried, his face smooth shaven except for the goatee which is trimmed to perfection. "Kaylee," he groans as he sets eyes on her.

She slips into high heeled shoes, checking herself over in the mirror, then turns to look at him, smiling at the expression on his face and the impressive erection that's pushing apart the folds of terrycloth.

Narrowing the gap between them Jayne takes Kaylee in his arms and lifts her, the knob of his cock searching out that delicious wet cleft between her legs and, _wo de ma_, she wants to rut, she's aching to rut so badly, but the thought of what's on offer this evening makes her rein in her urges.

"Put me down and get dressed," she says. "I got plans for you."

Jayne almost does as he's told, but at the last minute he kneels before her, brushing his mouth over her pussy and tonguing her clit until she's breathing rapidly and coasting on the edge of a climax.

"D'you want to come now?" he asks, looking up at her and with his lips all wet from her juices and his _ji ba_ rearing up slick and hard and ready to ride, Kaylee ain't certain she has it in her to wait, but, gorramit, she's going to.

"Not yet," she breathes, but when he gives her clit one final swift suck she's so close that she's trembling.

Moving away from the danger zone Kaylee leans against the ladder, watching Jayne get dressed and imagining how handsome he's gonna look on the day of their wedding. The closer it draws the more excited she gets. She's never wanted anything as much as to become Mrs Jayne Cobb -- except maybe one chance to hold her lost baby, but tonight ain't the night for sad thoughts like that.

Stepping aside to allow Jayne up the ladder, Kaylee smacks him on the butt and then ascends the rungs after him. She's so thrilled by the idea of what lies ahead for them that the wetness spills out of her and trickles down her thighs and it's a heck of an effort not to give in to temptation and rub herself off against the shaft of the ladder. One touch of that cold metal would have her reaching instant climax.

"Can tell how close you are," murmurs Jayne as he closes the hatch. "Wanna explain to me what's got you in heat?"

"Wait and see," says Kaylee, letting her tight dress ride up just a small amount until she knows he can see her butt cheeks as she leads the way to the shuttle.

"Kaylee, you keep doing that and I'm gonna have to fuck you right here," he warns and she smiles happily, loving the way they're so in tune with each other.

Going through all the instructions in her mind, Kaylee takes the pilot seat then checks her purse for credits, idents and Skytel reservation cards. Wouldn't do to land and then have no idea where the meeting is to take place.

"Don't I even get to fly us there?" Jayne whines, leaning over and kissing her neck then straightening up so that when she looks over her shoulder to answer him, his hard cock is prominently displayed in those tight pants, temptingly close to her mouth.

"You ain't piloting this thing, Jayne and I ain't sucking you off neither, so sit down, buckle up and behave."

Kaylee grins when Jayne obeys her instantly. He always responds so well to her dominating him and it's a game she's looking forward to taking further at some point, but right now she needs to stop thinking about sex and concentrate on flying this shuttle. She ain't a top class pilot that's for sure, but she's better at it than Jayne, who flies about as well as he cooks supper.

Within minutes they break atmo of Beaumonde and land at the docking station on New Dunsmir. The Skytel they're staying in is just a short walk and as soon as they arrive Kaylee can see that it ain't the kind of place they're used to--a step up from their usual hang outs--and she's glad she bothered to dress up. Folk on more civilized worlds have a way of making her feel common and stupid, but if she ever told Jayne that she knows he'd just go and hit every high class person within arm's reach.

The hotel is swarming with life; Kaylee hangs on to Jayne's elbow--both for confidence and to steady her on her heels--and then, a little awkwardly, they walk through the entrance hall and up to the automated reception. While she's filling in details and collecting the keycard, Jayne is checking his guns and as each weapon is locked away in the safe Kaylee can see his confidence diminishing.

"There ain't nothing to be worried about," she says wrapping an arm around his waist. "I swear."

"So many fancy people here," he mutters uncertainly and Kaylee knows again what a good match he is for her. Both of them try and front it out, acting all brash, but underneath things ain't so cut and dried.

"Less people in our room," she whispers, taking his arm again as they weave their way through the crowd that's milling in front of the elevator.

The moment they reach their floor Kaylee is struck by a sudden, terrifying thought. Both she and Jayne appear to be as nervous as all hell around Core type folk and yet she's gone and made arrangements to have sex with a registered Companion -- the kind of person who wouldn't normally even speak to the likes of them, let alone get down to some rutting. What has she gone and done? She freezes outside the door to their suite, dropping the keycard and wishing the floor would swallow her up.

Jayne retrieves it and swipes the lock. "What's got you so jittery, girl?" he asks. "This is just a hotel room." Pushing open the door he strides in with Kaylee following behind him like a lamb to the slaughter, but before she can dare look around she hears something which makes her head spin and her eyes close tight shut in confusion.

"'Nara, what in gorram hell are you doing here?"

"_Ni hao_, Jayne," says a familiar voice. "I thought perhaps that you'd both enjoy some time with a Companion as a wedding gift."

Kaylee opens her eyes just a slit to see if this is real. The suite of rooms is nothing like any hotel she's ever been in. It's dark and colourful with couches to relax on and draperies hung everywhere. Most surprising of all is that Inara is here pouring out cups of rice wine from a jug and handing them around. "Where's Elinae?" asks Kaylee as she takes the drink from her friend. Inara must be here to make introductions or some such thing. Kaylee ain't up on the etiquette of the Guild.

Just for a second Inara loses her composure. "If you'd be happier with her then I still have time to alter the arrangements," she says coolly.

Gorramit! Kaylee could kick herself for being so dumb at times. "No, that ain't what I meant, 'Nara. You know it ain't." She sits on the bed, patting the mattress beside her and despite the slightly affronted expression on her face Inara perches next to her.

"Let me explain," Kaylee continues. "I was just worried 'cause of what we talked about. About the captain being upset I mean. But we can do this and keep quiet. Leastways I know I can." Kaylee looks at Jayne who's playing it safe and keeping well out of this, but one glance is enough for Kaylee to know how turned on he is by the idea.

"Yeah," he says, his voice thickly coated with arousal. "I can do that."

"Thank you," says Inara and she leans in to kiss Kaylee with lips that look and taste just like cherries. "But that won't be necessary. Mal and I have finally had that long overdue talk and we both agree that there really is nothing between us except friendship."

"Oh god, 'Nara. I'm so glad. I'm so glad it's _you_. I was real nervous about this." Kaylee reaches for Inara's mouth, opening up and dipping her tongue between them full red lips. She's had sex with other girls, but not for a long time now and it's something she's always enjoyed very much. She's never felt a hint of love, other than platonic, for a woman, but the softness and mutual pleasuring is something she adores.

"Jayne, would you like to join us?" Inara holds out both hands to the big man who steps eagerly towards them, resting his butt on the edge of the bed and taking off his boots.

"I'll just watch for now if'n that's okay," he says, lying on his side and leaning up on one elbow.

"That will be fine," says Inara and Kaylee thinks there's a hint of disbelief in the Companion's eyes. She's always been surprised when Kaylee's told her about Jayne being a very considerate lover. A long time ago, when she and Inara used to gossip about sex lives of the crew, they always imagined that the mercenary only paid for rutting because he wanted to get it over and done quick with so he could go ahead and get liquored up. Turns out they were very wrong.

"You look beautiful, _meimei_." Inara leans in and eases down the top of Kaylee's dress until her breasts are revealed, full and tanned to a soft shade of golden brown from where she and Jayne enjoy as much outdoor sex as possible any time they hit dirt.

Jayne heaves in a deep fortifying breath as Inara leans in and presses delicate kisses to Kaylee's nipples, tonguing each bud of rosy flesh in turn until it hardens. The girl's fingers wander lazily over Kaylee's body raising the hem of her dress and smiling with approval as she discovers the lack of underwear.

"Sexy ain't she," murmurs Jayne and when Inara nods in absolute agreement Kaylee feels so gorram good about herself. Nothing can get shinier than having both her fiancé and one of her best friends admiring her in this way.

Inara removes Kaylee's dress with a touch so feather light that Kaylee can hardly feel the material sliding free from her body. Once she's naked Inara encourages her to lie supine on the bed and Kaylee does as she's told raising one knee and parting her legs just enough so Inara can see how aroused she is.

The Companion ghosts her palm over Kaylee's bush of hair and then turns to speak to Jayne. "Will you undress me, please?" she asks.

Kaylee catches a look of excitement from the big man; they've hardly spoken a word to each other since they've been in the room and yet this only makes her realise exactly how aware she is of him all the time. He's a huge presence in her life, making her feel protected and loved, and she smiles reassuringly at him as he rests nervous hands on Inara's shoulders then slowly begins to unwrap the crimson sari from her body.

Dressed only a pair of flimsy lace panties, Inara reaches for a bottle of scented massage oil. Pouring some into her cupped hand she replaces the lid and rubs her palms together then as she passes the bottle to Jayne she notices that he too has undressed and studies his naked body with an appreciative stare.

The look convinces Kaylee that, despite some of her negative words, Inara has always had an urge to rut with Jayne. He's an impressive man: big in every way, as masculine as anyone could wish for and that powerful array of muscles goes a long way towards making a girl feel good.

It ain't just Jayne that's full of prettiness though. Inara is breathtakingly beautiful; curvy yet delicate with perfect coffee-coloured skin and dark pools for eyes. In fact Kaylee would likely be jealous except that right now this gorgeous woman is concentrating on _her_, rubbing sensuous circles onto her belly while she kisses a path over her neck and breasts.

Jayne kneels up, massaging Inara's back and shoulders and his eyes are as dark as Kaylee's ever seen them as he watches the girls make love. "I can't hold on much longer," he groans and Kaylee can see how much agony he's in from trying to restrain his orgasm.

"Yes you can," soothes Inara. The Companion sits up and hunts inside a small case of her belongings and then with a quick snap-click she fastens Jayne's cock and balls into a set of straps.

He winces at the pain as the blood is trapped inside his _ji ba_ but then as Inara slicks mint scented gel up his shaft he begins to relax. "This will numb you a little. It may feel strange but it works wonders," she explains with a smile.

There's a slight hesitancy then Inara hooks both arms around Jayne's neck and pulls him close. They share their first kiss which starts off whisper soft then intensifies the moment she goes back to pulling at his cock, fingers rippling slightly as her hand moves up and down. As she watches them, Kaylee wonders if Companions get taught every little detail of how to make love while they're being educated at the Training House or whether Inara has picked up a lot of things since she's become a registered Guild member.

Inara leaves Jayne and lies back down next to Kaylee. Facing each other they kiss, tongues darting back and forth and for the first time Kaylee reaches out and cups Inara's breasts. "You're so pretty," she whispers, pinching the girl's left nipple until it peaks and then leaning down to soothe it with her tongue. "Mal don't know what he's missing out on."

Inara sighs softly. "That boat has long since sailed," she says, allowing herself a moment of sadness. "In fact I'm not even certain I was ever close to boarding it, but the subject is closed. Tonight has nothing to do with Malcolm Reynolds."

"Gorram right," mutters Jayne as he insinuates himself between the girls, stroking an oily hand up the flank of their bodies.

With determined fingers Jayne rips away Inara's panties and Kaylee giggles at the shocked expression on the Companion's face. "Now you know why I don't wear any," she laughs.

Kaylee goes back to sucking kisses onto Inara's perfectly soft skin, moving her leg back a little so Jayne has easy access. Inara matches the slight movement and Jayne shifts his hands until they're working a path up the girls' silky smooth inner thighs, his big fingers teasing their labia open. Wet with oil and juice he moves upward a little and when he presses down on Kaylee's clit she knows full well from the sound Inara's making that Jayne's doing the same thing to her.

Kaylee needs to come now. Reaching for Inara's mouth she kisses with firm stabs of tongue and is almost on the point of climax when Inara wriggles away. "Let me," she says insistently, tugging Kaylee over onto her back and lying between her thighs with her lips a bare inch away from Kaylee's pussy.

Jayne rests his head on Kaylee's hip watching intently and if Kaylee looks down she'll orgasm just from the thrill of this. Her clit is full and throbbing and the ache works its way upwards from her cunt through to her womb, spreading like fiery fingers inside her.

"Please," she begs, looking down again to see Inara and Jayne kissing. "Please."

The Companion turns her head and with a grin of delight she teases the tip of her tongue over Kaylee's aching parts and then goes back to kissing Jayne.

"Inara! Jayne!" Kaylee's gonna kill them with her bare hands if they don't get to pleasuring her soon.

Inara smiles again and then dips her head, tongue swiping over Kaylee's labia then pushing up inside and licking out her juices. Next minute things change and Kaylee can feel the bristly hair of Jayne's beard rub over her clit.

The two of them fight over her, laughing, kissing, licking and suckling at her and if it ain't the most incredible thing in the verse then Kaylee'd like to know what is. She's so over-sensitised and desperate that when climax hits she throws her head back and yells out loud with no idea at all which one of them has brought her off. Next thing she knows Jayne has his fingers reaching deep inside her and she's clenching around them and howling out again as Inara works her clitoris with firm rhythmic sucks.

When finally she can't take any more Kaylee squirms away, trying to decide whether she wants to go down on Jayne or have her first taste of Inara. The decision is made for her when Jayne straddles Inara and oils up her breasts, pushing them together then squeezing his erection through the tunnel of cleavage, every now and then letting the tip of his cock rest against those gloss red lips.

Kaylee watches for a while then sighs happily and settles herself down between the Companion's spread thighs, her legs kicking back in the air with contentment as she leans in and licks pussy for the first time in a long while. This ain't what tonight was supposed to be like, she thinks as she nibbles at Inara's clit. She'd expected it to be formal and slightly daunting with sex laid out like a menu. This is way better than that. This is fun and wild and she gets to do whatever she likes. She knows both Inara and Jayne are up for anything and that's the most exciting thing of all.

Leaning over the side of the bed she peeks inside Inara's case of belongings and finds exactly what she's looking for. Sliding the dildo into the harness she straps it on and slicks up then, kneeling in between Inara's thighs, she leans forward an inch at a time and, gorramit, if it don't almost feel as if that latex dong is a part of her body.

Once Jayne sees what's happening behind him he moves away to get a better view and is now lying on his side watching intently as the girls begin to fuck. All Kaylee can think is that's a real cock swinging between her legs and as she bends her head to suck at Inara's nipples she gets a real sense of what it's like to be a man.

Jayne's staring glassy eyed at them, he's stroking his _ji ba_ which is swollen to painful proportion and a dark purple in colour and 'though Kaylee's excited to see him in this desperate state of arousal, she also wants him to have some fun.

They twist around on the bed until Inara's on all fours with Kaylee taking her from behind and in this new position Inara has access to Jayne. She leans over taking the head of his cock into her mouth, bobbing up and down on his shaft then sucking at him with voluptuous, slurping sounds and Kaylee ain't certain when she's gonna wake up from this dream, but she sure hopes she's gonna come at least once more before she does.

Wetting her fingers with a squirt of lube she reaches beneath Inara to rub her off. The girl's clit is swollen hard with arousal and as soon as Kaylee touches it she can feel tension build within that slender body.

Jayne's yelling out now and Kaylee ain't certain at first if it's pleasure or pain he's feeling, but as soon as Inara unsnaps the leather bands from around his cock she can see relief written all over his face. With fingers twisting gently into Inara's hair Jayne shunts his hips upward and comes with a loud groan of pleasure, his body arching and shuddering as Inara finishes him off with lips and a hand.

Fingers working fast, Kaylee ruts into the Companion, dildo slapping wetly against pussy as Inara moans with mounting excitement. A moment later she's there, crying out a long sibilant "Yes," as she reaches orgasm and Kaylee ain't at all certain that she hasn't come too from the dirtiness of the moment and the pressure of the latex dong rubbing against her. She feels empty as if she's had a real wet orgasm.

"_Ye su_," sighs Jayne as he pulls both the girls into his arms. "I'll be damned if you ain't the most filthy, wicked women I have ever had the pleasure of sexing.

Kaylee laughs with delight and, despite looking slightly aghast by the description, Inara can't help but join in. Kaylee loves the way the Companion suddenly relaxes; tonight shouldn't be about work.

Once they've all recovered from the sex they share food, drink and baths and after some quiet girl talk while Jayne is snoozing, Kaylee then curls up in her man's arms and falls asleep.

She wakes a while later to the delicious feel of Jayne's cock inside her, pumping slowly in and out then grinding in slow circles against her.

"Needed you, _baobei_," he explains with that abashed look on his face which always makes Kaylee's heart melt. There's nothing more happy-making than the way Jayne needs to express his love for her… especially when they're having sex with other people.

Inara's watching them sleepily with a satisfied expression on her face. "You look perfect together," she says.

Emitting this low throaty growl Jayne makes a sudden grab for the Companion and pulls her towards them. "Jealous, are you, 'Nara?" he says, sucking kisses onto her bare body then worrying her nipples gently with his teeth.

"You are such an animal, Jayne Cobb," she retorts, but her words don't hold the same amount of conviction as they once did and Kaylee laughs uproariously at their play.

"And you're the dirtiest whore in the verse." Jayne leers, taking the game of brinkmanship up a level.

"I can promise you that you've not seen anything resembling dirty yet," she says with a gleam in those dark eyes. "But seeing as you asked for it." She reaches for the harness and then slots a smaller curved dildo into it, fastening the straps onto her body and then lubing up the shaft.

"Keep making love to her, Jayne," she whispers in his ear and Kaylee knows from the look on Jayne's face the moment Inara has her fingers inside him.

"_Tianna_!" he mutters and Kaylee can feel him swell inside her as he's being stretched open. Jayne enjoys finger play, but they've never taken it far. _This_ has Kaylee dripping wet with excitement.

"I can stop if you want," murmurs Inara, pressing a kiss to Jayne's neck then, over his shoulder, she and Kaylee lock thrilled eyes.

"Do it," growls Jayne softy.

"This toy is designed specifically for men, to stimulate their-"

"'Nara," interrupts Jayne. "I don't want no lecture. I just want you to fuck me, _dong ma_?"

Inara hitches in a gasp of pleasure at Jayne's willingness--or maybe his dominance, Kaylee ain't quite certain--then there's a slight shifting of the mattress and she watches Jayne's expression as Inara slowly enters him.

"_Deng yimiao_," he groans. "Just wait a while 'til…" He runs out of words and as he rests his head on Kaylee's shoulder she can feel him shaking.

Inara massages his shoulders. "No hurry, _xingan_. Tell me when you're ready. Or if you want me to stop."

Kaylee balks a little at hearing Inara use such an endearment with Jayne, but then she realises that sexing is completely different to real life. 'Though she's always found it easy to imagine these two in bed together, seeing them interact in most other situations is whole different proposition.

"You okay, _ai ren_?" she asks, nuzzling in for a kiss as she feels Jayne soften off inside her. Maybe the 'lover' is partly about exerting her 'ownership' rights.

"Try and push out a little," says Inara. "It should make things easier."

Jayne groans helplessly. "I have no rutting idea why anyone wants to do this. It ain't-"

Then Inara shunts her hips forward a fraction and his sentence comes to a sudden halt.

"Do that again," he snaps and when she repeats the movement his eyes darken with a mixture of confusion and ecstasy.

Inara begins to speed up the fuck, rolling her hips and pushing Jayne against Kaylee. His _ji ba_ twitches and begins to stiffen and Kaylee can hardly remember how to breathe as they rise and fall against each other in these undulating waves of pleasure.

Jayne braces himself on his arms, letting Inara do most of the work, and gazing down at Kaylee he begins to talk, words pouring out of him as he tells her how good this is, how precious she is; telling her how much he's gonna enjoy it when she does this to him. Right now though Kaylee can't imagine there's any place could beat being at the bottom of this pile of bodies. The weight is a blanket of love and as Jayne's cock glides in and out of her--the shaft grinding against her clit, the knob teasing her most sensitive parts inside--she's teetering on the edge of a fierce climax.

"Can't hold it much longer," grunts Jayne, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Too good."

"Come whenever you want, _baobei_." Kaylee reaches up and, wrapping her arms around him, she pulls him closer for some hungry kisses. Holding him tight she feels his body tense and then shudder and as he finishes off with a blissed out sigh she smiles her thanks to Inara for giving them this night as a gift.

"Are you alright, Jayne?" asks the Companion when the big man rolls over with a groan.

"Just old and tired," he says, adding with a wink, "and a mite sore in unmentionable places."

Unfastening the harness Inara replaces it in her case and then passes Jayne some analgesic cream. "This should help."

"Reckon watching you girls play with each other would help more." Jayne grins and yawns at the same time and in Kaylee's eyes it makes him seem like a powerful sleepy lion.

"What about it, shall we give the man his wish?" asks Inara with a playful look.

Kaylee nods enthusiastically, although she knows full well that Jayne wants this for her and not him. She can see how exhausted he truly is. Mal's been working him hard for the past few days and after a couple of rounds of heavy sexing he's near to done in.

"Lie down and let me look after you." Inara pushes Kaylee gently back onto the bed then leans over her to whisper in her ear. "You shouldn't always be worrying about him, you know."

"He's had a hard time of things," answers Kaylee, looking to her left at Jayne who's already most of the way to being asleep.

"No more than you," Inara insists. "Now stop thinking and let me do my work."

As Inara's fingers trickle gently over her body, easing out tired muscles and pent up emotions, Kaylee finally remembers what it means to relax. She loves Jayne so gorram much, but it ain't easy being part of a couple on a spaceship and it's even harder when there's been a whole bundle of stressful things happening to them.

The massage becomes slower and more intimate. Inara uses her lips and fingers to bring Kaylee to a lingering climax and afterwards Kaylee reaches for the girl ready to reciprocate.

"No need, _meimei_," says Inara kissing Kaylee on the forehead. "You get some sleep now."

Kaylee's relieved that having sex with Inara hasn't changed a thing between them. She's also comforted, in a selfish kind of a way, by the fact that Jayne and Inara didn't actually fuck -- leastways not in the conventional sense.

The two of them have shared another wild night of sexing and discovery and as always it's left Kaylee feeling closer than ever to Jayne. Dragging the comforter up and over them she watches Inara tidy away her things and, once the Companion has left the suite, Kaylee falls asleep with her head on Jayne's chest, planning exactly how she's going to wake him up in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later, Serenity lands on Nova Six to a welcome reception that seems more suitable for Core dignitaries than a bunch of ruffians. A swarm of folk rush towards the spaceship and as soon as the ramp is lowered there's a pile of unruly kids bundling inside with the crew fending them off in true pirate fashion.

When Kaylee disembarks she's amazed to find that the first person she sees is her mother. The woman is stumbling towards her with tears in her eyes, almost tripping over both feet in her eagerness to lay hands on her daughter again. "Kaywinnit Lee Frye, you are a sight for sore eyes, but a skinny one at that."

"Hi, Momma." Kaylee throws her arms around the woman who she hasn't seen for real in a good many years. She looks older, but well and happy and that's all that matters far as Kaylee can see.

"Now where's this feller of yours?"

Kaylee looks to her left and points out Jayne who is currently being swamped by a whole bunch of his family, then, before she has a chance to say anything, the rest of her kin turn up to welcome her and it's a long time 'til either of them can get around to meeting their new in-laws.

She's nervous when Jayne finally introduces her to his ma, although it's apparent from early on that she has no need to be. Whilst Jayne takes after his father physically, Kaylee soon realises that he's inherited a lot of maternal character traits. Jayne's mother is as sweet natured and protective as her eldest child; it also turns out that she's just as blunt.

"You said your girl was plump, Mrs Frye, but she ain't got an ounce of fat on her. We'll have to get the dress altered."

Kaylee bursts out laughing at the expression on Jayne's face.

"This is my pa," he says as Kaylee shakes hands with an older, more serious looking version of her fiancé.

"Pleased to meet you," she says and is a little intimidated when the man hardly says a word in reply and then wanders off.

"Don't mind him," says Jayne. "Ma says he's got too much work on at present."

"Or maybe he's just plain rude," says a scrawny blond haired man with an engaging smile and an amused gleam in his myopic blue eyes.

"And this here's my little brother Mattie." Jayne stands between the two of them, looking proudly from one to the other.

"So you finally came home, Jayne," Mattie says with a wink. "I was beginning to think you were a figment of my imagination."

"Just giving you time to find your feet," Jayne answers, slapping his brother on the back hard enough to give him a coughing fit. "Sorry there, kid," he says with a rueful look.

"I'm fine," replies Matthew. "The doc gave me a clean bill of health less than a month ago." He turns his attention to Kaylee, looking her up and down approvingly and it ain't hard to recognize a hint of Jayne in them eyes. "Well then, you're the crazy girl who's decided to make an honest man out of my brother."

"Honest may be an exaggeration," interrupts Mal as he's walking past and, guffawing with laughter, Jayne drags the captain away, introducing him around to all of his folks and as many of Kaylee's family as he can remember.

"It's nice to meet you, Mattie," says Kaylee shaking the man's hand which is soft and callous free. "What kind of work do you do?" she asks, filled with curiosity at how different he seems to Jayne.

"I'm a lawyer," he answers with a wry grin and Kaylee can't help but laugh at such a mismatched pair of brothers.

"Manda!" Mattie shouts suddenly. "Come and meet Jayne's girl."

The woman who approaches them is dark haired and very pretty, in fact she reminds Kaylee a little of River. A toddler, who has to be the spitting image of Jayne when he was a child, is clinging tightly to her, making walking difficult and she's carrying a baby in her arms.

"Kaylee, this is my wife, Manda," says Mattie as he removes the limpet-like little boy from where he's attached himself to her leg.

"Hi there." Manda leans forward and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm still trying to catch a glimpse of Jayne to see how much he's changed since I last saw him."

"He's too tall to be missed," replies Kaylee, but she's so transfixed by the baby that she can't look away long enough to point Jayne out. "Your children are beautiful."

"This one's Jimmy," says Manda, ruffling the head of dark curls that belong to the shy toddler who's burying his head in his father's jacket. "And the youngest is Louise, named after Mattie and Jayne's ma. Would you like to hold her?"

Kaylee nods eagerly, taking the baby in her arms and tucking the blanket around her.

"This isn't the whole family," explains Mattie. "The older ones in our tribe are off causing trouble."

But try as hard as she might Kaylee can't pay attention to his words, unable to concentrate on anything but baby Louise who is staring up at her with big blue eyes. "She's so perfect," she says, blinking away tears as the tiny girl clutches her finger.

It's the saddest, happiest, most wonderful introduction to her new family that Kaylee could ever imagine.

*

Mal weren't wrong when he said there were a million Cobbs. There seem to be at least that many present and the funniest thing of all is that they mix right in with Kaylee's family as if they're cut from the same stretch of cloth.

There're so many folk staying here that they have to set up trestle tables in the garden for meal times and Kaylee doesn't have a moment to spare that isn't filled with chattering women, crying babies, food preparation, dressmaking and flowers. She don't get to see Jayne during the day when he's off with the men and, worst of all, they ain't even allowed to sleep together at nights. In fact they ain't even in the same house. She's staying with the rest of her family in a big old homestead about a mile away from the Cobb place where even at night times she ain't got a moment to think seeing as she's sharing a room with several of her female cousins.

They've been on Nova Six for four days before Kaylee finally gets a chance to breathe. Sitting on the steps of the wraparound porch she watches the second moon appear from behind the mountain and revels in the fact that, for once, everything is absolutely silent.

"You okay, Kaylee?" asks her mother some time later. "You've been out here for an age. You ain't having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, Momma." Kaylee smiles over her shoulder. "Just missing having my man around is all."

"You'll see enough of him soon. Just think how long your father and I have been married and we ain't hardly spent a night apart."

"I know, but we been so close living on Serenity for all these years that it's seems kind of worrisome not having him nearby."

Her mother sits next to her on the porch steps and hands her a cup of warm milk. "Maybe this'll calm you down enough to get some sleep."

Kaylee sips at the drink, wondering how she could have ever stomached something so revolting when she was young.

"Do you like Jayne, Momma?" she asks nervously. It's the first time she's actually plucked up the courage to ask.

Her mother smiles serenely. "Of course I do. Do you really think I'd be encouraging this if I wasn't certain he was the one for you? I was worried about how much older he was, but now I've met him that ain't the case at all. He's a good choice."

"I think so too." Kaylee watches the sky darken and traces the outline of the distant mountain with her finger. Nova Six is more beautiful than she ever imagined -- empty and peaceful. At least it will be once this wedding is over.

There's another spell of silence and then her mother pipes up again. "I would've been a lot more worried if it was that Core doctor you was getting wed to."

Kaylee tries to stifle the giggles, but they burst free. "To tell you the truth, Momma, I _was_ keen on Simon for a while, but I found out he ain't my type. He's nice enough though."

"I'm sure he is," says her mother. "They all are. Did you hear we've finally persuaded that captain of yours to stay for the ceremony?"

Kaylee slips an arm around her mother's shoulder. "You're the best and you always will be," she says, taking another tentative sip at the contents of her mug, "but there's no way I can drink this… even for you."

"You're turning down fresh milk? No wonder you're so skinny. Still, I bet there's a feller over there who won't say no to it."

Kaylee peers out into the darkness and as soon as she sees Jayne sauntering up the path, all thoughts of milk are forgotten and she puts the cup down and runs like a streak of lightning into his arms.

"_Wo ai ren_," she breathes.

The slow kiss that follows ain't about sex. These few days that they've been apart have shown Kaylee once again how very much in love she is. She's missed _being_ with Jayne as much as rutting with him and she's about to tell him exactly that when he pulls away and looks at her with worried eyes.

"I'm here to say sorry," he says and he looks so miserable that all of a sudden Kaylee's scared out her wits.

Has she done something wrong? Are they not getting married any more? When Jayne finally opens his mouth to start speaking again, Kaylee's shaking like a leaf.

"I never did reckon on how difficult it might be for you being around Mattie and all his kids," he continues in that sorrowful way.

Kaylee frowns and pinches him sharply under his ribcage. "You really are a big dolt just like I always thought," she says crossly. "You had me all worried that you were about to break up with me." She takes his arm and slowly they wander down the path that winds its way towards town.

"Me?" He sounds shocked to the core of his being. "I'd never… Do you _know_ how long I been in love with you, girl?"

"No." Kaylee's mystified by this remark.

"Only since the day I met you when you laughed at me over the table and asked if I ever stopped eating."

Kaylee remembers it clearly. She can picture the big man staring shyly up at her and then slamming that piece of cake back onto the plate. Since then he's been there watching out for her, holding her when she needed it, carrying her when she needed it, keeping her safe always.

"I wish I could marry you right gorram now, Jayne Cobb," she says, chewing at her lip when she realises that she ain't always been there for him.

"Just a few more days," he murmurs reassuringly and it's only then she notices that they've instinctively come to a halt outside the chapel.

The white wooden building looms over them like a ghost from its raised position on the peak of the small hill that lies just outside town. In three days time they'll be standing in front of all their family and friends, making vows to each other that Kaylee intends to keep for the rest of her life and for the first time since they've arrived on this planet she feels elated at the idea of the ceremony.

Up until now even trying on the dress hasn't filled her with any joy. She'd always dreamt that one day she'd be standing at the altar, dressed up to the nines in a fancy frock but the approach of the big day has been giving her a severe case of the jitters. She ain't a frilly kind of a person how ever much she once thought she could be. She ain't a person who likes drawing attention to herself neither. She simply wants to be with Jayne.

Tonight, however, Kaylee's back to being that excited little girl again and she don't have a clue why. "I love everything about this place," she says as they ascend the steps and then sit amongst the gravestones, holding hands like kids and looking out at the inky-black sky.

She thinks about Mattie and Manda and their flock of babies and knows that they could be safe and happy here on Nova Six. They could bring up a family, Jayne could go into business with his pa and they'd never have to eat protein bars ever again.

"Can we stay?" she asks quietly.

Jayne nods. "Can't think of a reason why not."

*

Three days later Kaylee's standing in her momma's temporary bedroom, staring in astonishment at her reflection in the full length mirror. She's wearing this simple, white dress that don't have a single ruffle nor frill in sight. There are some kind of blue and white flowers twisted into her hair--engine parts are so much easier to remember than plants--and she's looking happier than she's ever looked in her life.

"_Meimei_, you are so beautiful," says Inara as she enters the room and there's a chorus of agreement from all these wonderful womenfolk who are here to see her take the biggest and most astounding step of her life.

Kaylee looks around at a sea of family and friends and suddenly she comes over all weepy.

"Don't cry," insists River. "Tears will spoil the make up then you'll be late and Jayne will growl like a bear."

Kaylee laughs, pulling the girl in for a hug and she wants to whisper some kind of secret goodbye, but her and Jayne have agreed to wait until after they're married to tell everyone their plans. River probably knows everything anyway.

"Come on then, Miss Frye, let's get you to that the church," says her momma in business-like fashion and as she takes her by the hand and leads her down the stairs Kaylee tries to imagine what's it's been like for her parents having their only daughter traveling round the 'verse for the last few years.

"I love you, Momma," she says softly as they step out onto the porch.

Her mother reddens a little and wipes a tear away before answering. "I love you too, Kaywinnit and I am _so_ proud of you. You make the prettiest bride in the world."

The sun shines brilliantly down on them as a blessing and they walk in a group to the chapel, chattering and laughing and now that the fit of sadness is over Kaylee can't help but smile at how wonderful everything is.

Her father is waiting for her at the church entrance and as the latecomers hurry in to find their seats Kaylee takes his arm. "Ready for this, pop?" she asks.

"I think I'm supposed to be asking _you_ that question." He leans in and kisses her cheek. "But I know the answer already from the look on your face."

As the music starts up Kaylee finds she's shaking a little, although it's anticipation rather than nerves that's the cause of it. Then as she and her father prepare for the walk up the aisle he whispers in her ear, "You could at least have married a man with an interest in mechanics. That feller of yours don't know a Trace compression block from a Gurstler, shame on him."

Because of this Kaylee announces her arrival to the congregation with a loud peal of laughter and Jayne immediately looks around and beams at her. There's so much love and happiness flying around that little church that Kaylee swears she can taste it and when she finally arrives at Jayne's side she can't help but hug him. In fact it's only a withering look from the elderly church minister that persuades her not to embark on a lengthy kissing session.

As expected Jayne messes up his vows. Tongue tied in knots he gives up, snapping out some mandarin curses and a grouchy, "I ain't the sort for long sentences nor speechifying." A few whispered words from Matthew help him through to the end of the service.

None of this matters though because in just a few short minutes the ceremony is over and finally Kaylee and Jayne get to kiss and kiss and then kiss some more. After that everything passes by in a whirl. Names get signed on dotted lines and photographs and captures are taken by the hundred for posterity. At one point, Kaylee has baby Louise in her arms, Jayne is holding shy little Jimmy, who has taken a real shine to his uncle, and they're all standing in the steps of the chapel like a ready made family.

The party is being held in the town square and having returned the children to their rightful owners, Jayne and Kaylee walk hand in hand to where the celebrations are taking place.

"How's it feel to be an old married lady, Mrs Cobb?" Jayne lets go of her hand and wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for yet another kiss.

"It's the shiniest thing in the verse," she answers, "'though I hope you ain't reckoning on me going all respectable now."

"Be gorram disappointed if'n you did."

The week's enforced celibacy becomes too much for Kaylee to deal with and she almost faints with longing. "Do we _have_ to go to this shindig?" she asks coyly, reaching a hand down and stroking Jayne's cock through his suit pants, causing him to stop dead in his tracks.

"Gonna be coming rather than going if you don't quit doing that."

His voice comes out as a low warning rumble and that excites Kaylee more than ever. Teasing down the zipper of his fly she wriggles her hand inside, running her fingers over his hot, hard _ji ba_.

"Kaylee, you gotta stop this or else-" Lost for words Jayne spins her around, pushing her off the path and up against the trunk of one of the many trees that line the borders of the street.

Tugging up her dress, Jayne rucks the material into a wad then, with a wicked leer on his face, he grips the elastic of her panties and is just about to rip them off her when she stops him with a quick shake of the head. She might be saying no, but this doesn't stop her from wanting him so bad that she can feel the wetness building inside her and when he brushes his fingertip over her puffed up labia she's so desperate to get fucked it ain't true.

"I suggest you leave the sexing 'til later," says a voice from beside them. "Some folks in town are hunting around for a happy couple to toast."

"Yes, Cap'n." Kaylee blushes and pulls down her dress swiftly.

"We was about to get all kinds of happy," grumbles Jayne.

"That ain't the kind I meant." Mal rolls his eyes, but then most unexpectedly he pulls the pair of them in for a hug. "I ain't saying I like this any more'n I like Zoë and Wash being hitched, still I reckon congratulations are in order," he says with a rare smile.

"Thanks, Mal." Jayne's beaming from ear to ear like he's just got lucky at the gaming tables, but suddenly Kaylee don't feel quite so cheerful.

She follows the two men down the street, hanging back a ways so they don't see that she's coming over all weepy again. This ain't like her at all. All through the wedding breakfast she's totally self absorbed and when Book and the Simon come over to give her a hug she can't stop the tears from flowing.

"Just so happy," she sobs into her bouquet of blue and white flowers.

Drink flows and the party becomes more raucous. The speeches, especially Wash's, go down particularly well and when it comes time for Jayne to thank everyone, Kaylee stands up with him.

"You've all done me and my girl, that is to say my wife proud," says Jayne. "And we can't thank you enough." He clears his throat. "We've had such a wonderful time back here with you and all the young uns and, well, Kaylee and I been thinking that we'd maybe like to start our own family some time soon and would love to come back and settle here-"

"When the time is right," Kaylee interjects. She turns to look at Jayne and for the first time sees how handsome he is in his wedding suit. "You're looking mighty _shuai_, today," she says with a cheeky grin. "Got all gussied up just for me, did you?"

"Some of it for you, but mostly 'cause my ma made me," Jayne says with a wink in the direction of the Cobbs.

"Anyway, _xingan_, I ain't certain that the time is exactly right for us to settle just yet," Kaylee continues. "So maybe we should wait a while longer before we make hasty decisions."

The firm kiss on the lips tells Kaylee that Jayne's in complete agreement and the strangest speech in the history of weddings ends with a round of applause and a series of toasts to the bride and groom that go on for many hours.

As evening begins to draw in and lanterns are lit all around the town square, the trestle tables are packed away and any food that's left over is taken back to the kitchens of the hotel. A group of musicians cluster together on a small raised platform and as they tune their instruments and then strike up a song, the drinking and the dancing begins for serious.

Kaylee ain't much of a dancer--not like River who's a whirling dervish with an endless supply of partners--although she has one less left foot than her new husband who's still trying to learn to keep his big shoes away from her toes. They opt for just swaying together to the music and it's such a lulling kind of a motion that if Kaylee closes her eyes she's able to forget that she and Jayne aren't the only ones here.

"Think anyone'll notice if we take a rain check from this party," whispers Jayne, his breath tickling her ear and making her skin prickle with delight.

Kaylee looks around at the crowd of happy folk. "Reckon not," she says. "Where do we escape to?"

It's been arranged that they'll spend their wedding night in the hotel, but neither Jayne nor Kaylee are really keen on that idea mostly because it's right on the square and, according to Jayne, is notorious for having thin walls and creaky beds. However the other options are not so great either. Neither of the houses they're staying in are particularly peaceful at present, Kaylee's not fond of the idea of spending the first night of her honeymoon in a barn and she sure ain't sleeping back in their bunk on Serenity.

"I got somewhere in mind," Jayne says, gripping on to her hand. "Need to stop by my ma's place and fetch a few things first 'though."

They take a short cut through town and as they pass by the side entrance to the general store Kaylee catches sight of something surprising. She can tell Jayne's about to stop and have another gander so she drags him past as quickly and as quietly as she can manage until they come to a halt fifty yards or so up the street.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Jayne asks with a comically exaggerated expression of shock on his face. "That weren't really Mal and the doc getting sexed, was it?"

Kaylee thinks about how right the two men looked all wrapped up in each other and then everything starts to make sense inside her head. She has a feeling life on board Serenity will be a lot happier from now on, although she ain't certain how long Inara will stick around now Mal's gotten around to acting on his true feelings.

"Yeah, it was." She leans up to kiss Jayne. "Now are you gonna stop thinking about them and start thinking about me, or am I gonna have to smack you on that fine butt of yours?"

"Mal and Simon." Jayne sighs dreamily and when Kaylee spanks him hard with the palm of her hand he grabs her and lifts her into his arms. Her dress rides up as he pushes her against the wall and Kaylee wishes so much that she weren't trying to find the perfect place for wedding night sex because the feel of Jayne's cock resting up against her cunt is driving her to distraction.

"Not here," she insists, wondering exactly what her husband has planned for the evening. _If_ they can ever get on with it.

"I'm gonna be consummating my marriage inside my pants at this rate," grumbles Jayne as he lowers Kaylee to the ground.

Kaylee laughs. "Which about serves you right for trying to have me up against every flat surface."

"Shouldn't be so gorram tasty then." Jayne grins then adjusts his cock and they carry on walking up the street that leads out of town.

The Cobb residence is swathed in darkness when they arrive and if'n she didn't know how full of folk it could get at any second then Kaylee would happily drag Jayne up to bed, 'though right now her husband is busy searching in drawers and pulling out all kinds of weird stuff.

"A blanket?" Kaylee's confused.

Jayne looks sheepish. "There're ain't no privacy to be had around here so I reckoned we could go back to how it was at the beginning, if you get my meaning. I know this place that's real nice."

Kaylee thinks back to how perfect it was that day on Bracken and she smiles with delight, because 'though it ain't the most luxurious way to spend a honeymoon, it's still a romantic notion.

"You get pillows and blankets and I'll pack up some food," she says, already on her way to raid the kitchen.

"I love you, Kaylee Cobb," yells Jayne, loud enough to alert everyone in town to where they are. "And I'm busting to show you how gorram much."

It don't take long to collect all the things they need and dusk is still hanging on by a thread as they take the back route out of the property that leads through the woods.

Using a flashlight Kaylee can just about pick her way through the trees, but it's no easy task. "You ain't planning on murdering me and burying my body in the wilderness, are you?" she asks with an accompanying giggle that quickly turns into a yelp of fright when Jayne lets out this evil cackle and catches her up in his arms.

"Put me down, you bully," she squeals as he carries her out through the woods and into this grassy clearing which has a trickling stream running across its boundary.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jayne puts down the bags then lays Kaylee gently on the grass and straddles her, running a fingertip over her face. "Can't believe you're mine," he says in this hushed voice and there's so much wonderment there that it makes Kaylee feel like crying again, but this time for all the _right_ reasons.

The moment Jayne slides down next to her the kissing starts up again, slow and languorous as they toy with the buttons on each other's clothing. Kaylee's a different person now; the desperation has left and replacing it is this hunger which comes complete with the knowledge that she and Jayne have all the time in the world to sate it.

Arching her body she shivers as Jayne slips the dress over her head and her skin makes contact with the cool ground.

"Need a blanket?" he murmurs, but she shakes her head.

"Nope, it feels good," she says as she kneels up to finish undressing Jayne, taking her time with him and kissing every exposed piece of skin whilst enjoying the feel of his hands as they wander lazily over her body.

Once they're both completely stripped of clothing they lie next to each other, illuminated by the moon and the glow from both flashlights. Nothing can be heard here except for the swish of the grass stalks and the burble of water and finally Kaylee discovers the peace that she's been searching for, although now she understands that it was never about being alone.

Jayne covers her with his body and as they shift restlessly until he's inside her where he belongs, Kaylee reckons that maybe she's never made love until today. She clenches tight, feeling him rigid and pulsing within her, and when they begin to move in unison she wants it to be like this forever -- lost in their own small world.

Breathless, Kaylee arches her body with delight and as Jayne kisses her she knows that their own small world has nothing to do with a place. She remembers each time they've rutted, every glorious dirty orgasm when they've been unable to keep their hands off one another, and with her head full of pictures of the sadness, happiness and fulfillment of their life together, she comes with a soft sigh.

Jayne keeps up the pressure, gliding into her slow and deep, his body glued tightly to hers as he kisses her throat with tiny touches of his lips. Stretching her arms out wide with joy Kaylee thrusts up with her hips then, wrapping herself around Jayne's body, she pushes on the ground with the sole of her right foot until they roll over onto their sides, never losing the rhythm for the second.

The next part becomes a journey of discovery for Kaylee. Leg raised high she watches wide-eyed as Jayne's cock enters her body. Resting a hand on his thigh she feels the way his muscles work against one another. She lays a palm on his chest to test the strength of his heartbeat and when he kisses her she knows she's almost ready to come again. Reaching downwards, she touches the point where they join and the sense of him being in her, pushing inside her, is enough to make Kaylee cry out. It's so still and quiet here in this sleepy little world of theirs that it seems as if her voice echoes for miles.

Shoving roughly at Jayne until he winds up on his back Kaylee sprawls on top of him, her hands moving possessively over his body. They're still joined, still moving together, and she lays her head on his chest so that she can hear his heart resonate inside him. His skin is rough and warm against her cheek and she wants to stay this way forever, just rocking against him with his cock filling her up to bursting. Sucking gentle kisses onto his neck, her fingertips go on a wander and as she feels his pulse increase she knows for certain that he's almost there, drifting on the edge of climax.

Kaylee braces herself on her arms and studies Jayne's face, reading the depth of emotion in his eyes and watching the way he reacts to being so close for so long. Sweat beads on his forehead and she laps up the droplets then as his lips part, her tongue drifts between them and the kiss becomes as slow and rhythmic as love, leaving them both as breathless as each other.

Jayne pulls her close, folding his arms around her until she's wrapped up safe inside him. He's shuddering now, muscles taut and shaking, and every part of him is tingling and full of life. She lifts her head wanting to see exactly how he looks, aware that she's never known him this way before, so raw, so very open and it's then that the orgasm crashes over her in waves. Jayne's hot between her legs, hips shunting up to meet hers and she knows when he comes that he's seeing her in exactly the same way that she sees him.

Nope, she decides. They ain't never done _this_ before.

*

The goodbyes are a long winded process and Kaylee's gonna miss her old and her new family real bad. Handing baby Louise back to Manda is painful; in just a few days she's grown attached to the little girl and though she's aware that it has a lot to do with the grieving process that doesn't stop it from hurting.

Once the doors are closed and the ship is made ready for take off Kaylee follows Jayne up to the living area and watches him stare at the same page of his manual for far too many minutes than is needed.

"We could've stayed if that was what you wanted," she says quietly, hating the fact that Jayne seems so down.

He looks at her like he's waking from a dream and then reaches for her hand. "It ain't that, _baobei_," he says. "It was just so gorram good." He smiles broadly. "Better than I ever expected."

Jayne falls silent and Kaylee knows that once again he's thinking that _she's_ better than he deserves and it just ain't true. Straddling his thighs she seats herself in his lap and kisses him thoroughly. "Was shiny for me too," she says with a smile. "Though I ain't so much thinking of the wedding ceremony, but more a case of what went on afterwards."

Jayne's cock hardens instantly and Kaylee thinks about all the times they've had sex in this exact place when the ship's been in night mode and the rest of the crew are asleep.

"See," she says as she rocks against him. "We don't have to be back on Nova for things to be good. And anyway we're still gonna settle there someday, ain't we?"

"Been meaning to talk to you about that," says Mal who's standing in the hatchway listening in to their conversation and he may well be trying to look mad, but Kaylee can see that he's distracted by the presence of a certain person who's preparing food for supper.

"You don't figure it kind of ill mannered to plan on jumping ship without even telling the captain?" Mal folds his arms and quirks an eyebrow.

"We did tell you, as it happens," says Jayne. "Told everyone at the same time. 'Sides we got caught up in the moment." He looks pointedly from Mal to Simon and back again. "And I reckon it weren't just us neither," he adds with a wink.

Kaylee pinches Jayne's ribs because it ain't their business to go blabbering on about other people's affairs. Then again the way the cap'n and the doc are smiling at each other it won't be long before everyone knows. And good for them too, thinks Kaylee.

"We was just planning ahead," she says by way of explanation. "Nova's good for bringing up a family and, well, Jayne and I are fixing on having babies someday and I don't reckon Serenity is the place to be rearing them."

Mal scratches his nose thoughtfully as he heads for the galley. "Ain't certain I agree with you about that," he says. "We have spare rooms in the passenger dorm and there's plenty of space can be fixed up and made safe. Depends if you want your offspring to be brought up on a back of beyond rock miles away from anywhere or a place you both call home."

"You saying you're happy with the idea of a boat full of children?" asks Kaylee and when there's no immediate answer she glances over toward the kitchen where Mal and Simon are standing as close as they can get to one another without actually being inside each other's pants.

Smiling happily to herself, Kaylee purses her lips in this self satisfied way 'cause it's safe to say that she was right. Life on board Serenity sure is looking to be a whole lot happier from now on.

"Reckon it must be bedtime," she says, giving Jayne a very dirty kiss and when they get to their feet, tongues and limbs all tangled up together, Kaylee's certain that they won't be the only ones on the way to their bunk.

FIN


End file.
